Black Butler III
by XtremeFan394
Summary: Finally after that long and exhausting wait, here it is! Black Butler III strickly follows the anime, although it is slightly AU and the characters may be slightly OOC But I'm posative you'll love it! SebastianXOC Dark Humor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello One and all and welcome to Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) III This is a re-creation of my origanal and is edited and much better and will follow the anime.**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I only own my OCs and the plot, nothing else.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Episode One**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Vincent Smiled wearily as he looked at his wife, who lay in a bed in one of the many rooms in Phantomhive manor, two small bundles in her arms. "Rachel, I want to but Ciel's already in enough danger as it is, no one knows about Cissy, if we do this, she'll be safe." Vincent tried to reason but Rachel just cried silently as she looked at her baby girl.

"Vincent, What if the queen does find out? What then? Not only will..." She began.

"Rachel, no one will know, as long as you let me take her now, she'll be safe... Only Tanaka will know and I trust him with my life." The Earl smiled sadly at his wife, who finally, slowly handed her husband the baby.

Vincent took his baby girl into his arms, she would be much safer there than here. Standing up, he took his daughter and left the room. On his way out, he grabbed a rather large cloak so he could hide not only the baby but himself as well.

He had just reached the front door when he saw Tanaka walking toward him, a sad look on his face. "I presume you've made your choice?" The old man asked sadly.

"She'll be safer there." Vincent sighed.

Nodding, Tanaka pulled something out of his pocket. A gold, diamond encrusted locket necklace with the Phantomhive crest on it.

"Tanaka, Where'd you?" The earl began but Tanaka interrupted.

"I had a friend make this for Ciel but I think she'll need it a lot more than he will." The Butler smiled as he put the necklace around the baby's neck, "You should go Master Vincent or you'll be found out."

Nodding, the earl Phantomhive hurried from his home and headed for one of the most respected orphanages in Britain.

He ran through the snow, despite the blizzard, he ran and ran and ran, holding his baby close so as to keep her warm. He arrived at the building in a little over an hour. Sighing, he laid the small pink bundle on the front porch and rang the doorbell and with that he looked at his baby as tears filled his eyes.

"I love you Cissillia Mary-Ann Phantomhive." Wiping at his tears, the Earl turned and left, back toward Phantomhive manor.

When he got home, he went to his wife and only son, who had fallen asleep. Sighing, he laid on the bed next to His wife and fell into a deep sleep, His last thoughts being,, 'She'll be fine.' If only he knew how wrong he was...

* * *

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

 ** _*Cissy POV*_**

My eyes watered as I felt the sting of the whip against my back. "Ten! That's enough" Came the harsh voice of Headmistress Dianne. I blinked realizing that my whipping was over. Looking up, I saw the Head discipline Director Jay looking at me with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Now, What have you learned about lying?" I looked to the side to see the headmistress smiling a wicked malicious smiled.

"I-" I began weakly, "I learned... That none of you can tell the difference between lying and telling the truth!" I finally sneered.

At this, the headmistress growled at me, "Twenty more slaps!" She told Jay who laughed and began bringing the whip down on me once more. I screamed in pain but thought that that comment was worth it... I hadn't even lied about anything. It all started yesterday when I'd been on my way to the bathroom when I'd run into this creep named Lyrin and well, let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore. When I'd gone to tell the next morning, no one believed me, said I'd made the whole thing up just to get attention.

I was nearly unconscious by the time I heard the number twenty. Grunting in pain, I slowly stood up and said to the headmistress, "I- I- I-" But before I could finish my sentence, I passed out.

* * *

 _ ***Ciel POV***_

I sighed as I sat in my office reading another report from the queen, this case was about some missing children... All of which have turned up dead. All had been brutally cut up in some way or other.

Suddenly, there came a knock on my office door and Sebastian walked in carrying a tray with some tea and cookies on it. "A snack, my lord." He said as he set the tray on the desk.

I nodded, "Thank you." I said, then "Go finish your cleaning."

Being the good obedient servant he is, he left without so much as a mutter.

Sighing once more, I set down the case folder and began to drink my tea and eat my cookies. As I snacked, I couldn't help but wonder what those poor children are thinking as they're being killed. Would they, if given the chance form a contract with a demon to avoid death and get revenge only to have death find them once more.

After I ate, I stood, picked up my case folder and took it to go find Sebastian, I'd need His help if I needed to find these children before one of them does make my mistake.

* * *

 ** _*Cissy POV*_**

I coughed as I sat up, looking around, I saw I was still in the room with Headmistress Dianne and Jay. That's when I noticed two things, one; Jay was holding an empty bucket and two; I was all wet. Looking at me in distaste, Headmistress Dianne snapped, "Go get cleaned up and go to bed you ungrateful orphaned brat, you'll be missing supper tonight.

Nodding, I scrambled to my feet and hurried from the room. I arrived at the girls dorms. Running over to my little trunk, I grabbed my gray worn pajamas and went to change. I couldn't help but look at myself through the mirrors in the bathroom. I was short and very thin for my age, a staggering five feet tall and weighing nearly ninety pounds with long, waist length black hair that covered my right eye. My left Sapphire blue eye looking back at myself with such self disgust.

I hated myself for so many reasons... I was no good to anyone, even my own mum and dad didn't want me, so now I was stuck here where no one else wanted me, "A runt." I would hear them call me behind my back. "A drowned rat." They'd whisper and as they said these things all I could do was silently agree. I was just thinking that I would do anything to get out of here when suddenly I heard someone behind me.

Turning swiftly, I saw that it was Lyrin walking toward me a hungry smirk on his face. "Y- Y- You c- can't be i- in h- here, t- this i- is the g- g- girls wing!" I stuttered as I backed up.

"Everyone's at dinner and I'm hall monitor, who's gonna know?" He whispered as he grabbed me. I screamed but he covered my mouth, when I continued to thrash and pulled at his hair, he punched me in the jaw and stuffed some toilet paper in my mouth as a gag.

I fought and tried to scream for help but nothing happened. Finally getting sick of my struggles, he grabbed a handful of my hair and held tight. However, in my struggles, I kicked between his legs and out of a pain filled rage, he bashed my head Several times against the wall.

All was beginning to fade. I was seeing stars and I was just wishing for death to finally take me when suddenly, I was surrounded by fireflies and I wasn't in the bathroom. I was in a grassy field. "Am I dead?" I began actually in a hopeful tone if voice.

"You could be?" I turned to see a tall woman with long floor length dark brown almost black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she smirked.

"Well, it depends if you deny my offer, yes you will die but if not you will be allowed to get revenge on all those who hurt you." The woman said.

"What offer?" I asked.

The woman just smiled as she began to explain.

* * *

 ** _*Ciel POV*_**

We were just about to leave when the telephone rang. "Get that Sebastian." I ordered and with a bow, he swept from the room to answer the call.

"My lord, its the queen, she says it's urgent." Came Sebastian's voice and with a nod, I entered the room and answered the phone.

"Yes?... Oh! Really? Yes your majesty! Uh huh, I'll go investigate immediately... yes, I can go now, Very well then, okay, good day." After I hung up the phone, I looked at Sebastian with a sigh. "It seems the Seneca Heights orphanage was burned hundreds killed, the queen wants us to go investigate right now."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said with a bow and we left.

* * *

 ** _*Cissy POV*_**

I stared wide eyed at the orphanage as it burned ever so quickly. "Oh! Demon? What's your name?" I asked

She smiled at me, "Whatever my master wishes."

"Samantha Starling." I began when Suddenly we looked around at the sound of people walking toward us.

There was two of them, the first looked to be a boy of about thirteen and the second was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. "Who are you?" The young boy asked.

I looked at him, "Who's asking?"

"Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, the queens guard dog." The boy said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Did you just call yourself a dog?"

The boy glared at me but looked at the orphanage, then back at me. "Look, I know your probably one of those cocky arrogant little girls who thinks highly of herself but hundreds of children just died and-"

"First of all!" I interrupted him, "My name us Cissillia Mary-Ann and I was an orphan here, I don't think highly of myself, in fact I'm actually very insecure!"

Ciel just blinked, probably not used to being interrupted. "You do know that you didn't give me your last name... Right?"

I huffed, "That's because I don't have one, when I was a baby, I was left here with this." Sighing, I pulled my gold diamond encrusted necklace locked out of my shirt and took the chain that held it off my neck. "This is all they found on me," Opening the locket, I pulled out a small square of paper containing my first and middle name.

"Wait!" Ciel said snatching the paper away. "Sebastian, is it me or does this handwriting look familiar?"

* * *

 ** _*Ciel POV*_**

Sebastian took the paper and examined it for a few minutes before handing it back to me and saying, "If I'm correct my young lord, that is Tanaka's handwriting."

"But how?" My eyes widened slightly. That's when I looked at the girl and I mean really looked at her, she was short for her age, long black hair, Sapphire blue eyes... "But how?" I repeated in a whisper, then "Sebastian, tell the queen it was a grease fire... " then to Cissillia, "You say you were an orphan here?" At the girls nod, I said "Very well, would you and your demon friend like to come stay at Phantomhive manor?"

Her eyes widened, "How'd you know she was a-"

I smirked, "Because, Sebastian here is one as well." I said and the girl nodded.

"I guess I could come stay with you." With that said, I gestured for her to follow me and I led her to the manor.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! It took me forever to write so please review! If you review I'll give you 1000 Cyber brownies.**

 **Ciel: You have to resort to bribery to get reviews... How pathetic.**

 **Me: SHUT IT or I'll write your death!**

 **Ciel: YOU CANT DO THAT YOU NEED ME! (Looks at Sebastian) Right...?**

 **Sebastian: Actually, she can kill you off my young lord.**

 **Me: HAHA!**

 **Ciel: (Runs for the door)**

 **Me: REVIEW! (Chases him)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **ELLO GUVS AND WELCOME!  
**

 **Me: Thank you Esmereilda for your review *Hands you tray of brownies***

 **Ciel: *Pouts with wide adorable eyes* can I have one?**

 **Me: Sorry Ciel, but these brownies are for the reviewers.**

 **Ciel: *Snaps fingers* fine! I'll find some other way to get my sugar** **fix for the day... *begging* PLEASE CAN I HAVE ONE!?**

 **Me: Fine *Gives Ciel a brownie.***

 **Ciel: *Nibbles brownie happily.***

 **Me: *Pats his head.* okay readers, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Episode Two**_

 _~Do not go gentle into that good night,_

 _Old age should burn and rave at the close of day;_

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,_

 _Because their words had forked no lightning they do not go gentle into that good night._

 _And you, my father, there on that sad height,_

 _Curse and bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._

 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light.~_

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

I sighed as I sat in the room Ciel had given me and just thought about everything that has happened. Despite everything that has happened,, I feel as though nothing has been accomplished... maybe it's just me or maybe it isn't... either way, I know who I am now... I am the biological twin sister of Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive.

It'd been shocking at first, the realization that I was a twin, but now that I sit here and reminisce over everything, it makes sense.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The four of them entered the manor and after telling Sebastian to show Samantha where she'd be sleeping, Ciel had taken Cissillia by the arm and practically dragged the young girl up the stairs. When they arrived at the top landing, Ciel led his sister down a couple of hallways until they reached a small office, where an elderly man sat at a desk.

When he Looked up from his work and saw the agitated looking Phantomhive, the man stood. "My lord, is something the matter? Is there anything I can-" suddenly he saw the brunette next to the Earl and his eyes widened,

Looking Tanaka straight in the eyes, Ciel asked quietly, "Why? Why did they give her away? Why did no one inform me?" tanaka moved his mouth it seemed in an attempt to answer, but having really no answer at the moment, he closed his mouth and remained silent. Suddenly, It seemed because of his butlers silence, the young lord found himself very angry and with his anger, his voice began to rise as he continued and Cissillia took several steps back. 'You were one of my fathers closest friends! WHY!? WHY'D YOU LET HIM GIVE HER AWAY!?"

"My lo-" Tanaka tried but Ciel ignored him as he continued his angry rant, as he yelled at and accused the old man. Suddenly, without warning, Tanaka did something that no one would ever have thought he of all people would ever do, he slapped his young madter hard across the face.

Ciel froze, and blinked rapidly and looked up at the old man as he said calmly. "Your father was worried... he didn't want anyone to know he was having twins, because he didn't want her to get hurt. Can you imagine what would've happened to her if she'd have been taken on that faithful day you were." Slowly, Ciel nodded and his eyes widened as image after image filled his mind.

"PROTECT ME!" The young girl finally broke the silence, "I was bullied, beaten and raped at that orphanage!"

Tanaka's eyes were wide as saucers as he walked over to Cissillia and kneeling down, he told her. "Well, let me tell you that your father did not intend on those people hurting you, your mother and father loved you so much Cissillia, you'll never truly know exactly how much they loved you. They thought they were doing you a favor." He said and at those words, Tears filled the young girls eyes as she nodded and without warning, she wrapped her arms around the old man in a tight hug as she cried.

"Let's get you something to eat, then you can sleep a bit." Ciel suggested sounding rather tired. Smiling slightly and pulling away from Tanaka, she nodded.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

I sighed as I laid my head on the fluffy pillow. Not knowing if I'd ever really truly be happy.

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

I Sat at my desk, reading through some cases, I still hadn't figured out the one about those children but right now, I was to distracted to try and solve a case that complicated. I was tired and lying my head in my arms on my desk, I decided I'd just rest my eyes for a moment but sighing, as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

Sebastian had shown me to my room, which was right next to his, then we'd cooked for our masters, now, I was helping him clean and I couldn't get the smirk that was on my face to go away. "May I ask what you are smirking about my lady?" Sebastian asked and my smirk grew.

"I can not believe you're a Butler..." I began with a chuckle. "I've seen you as a teacher, a manager, an assassin, a military official but... I think this is the first time I've seen you as a butler, not to mention you seem to be bound to him cause I can sense that he's a demon." I was positively beaming at how funny I thought all this to be and Sebastian rolled his eyes annoyed. "You're a maid." He pointed out and I shrugged.

"I've been a maid many times... I jus never thought You of all people would go this low, even if you DO serve a nobleman... or rather a nobleboy." I laughed and he again rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I am however pleased that we'll be working together." I added

He nodded finally smiling himself. "Its been far to long my Lady."

* * *

 **Me: I hope you liked this chapter and sorry it took so long to update!**

 **Ciel: *Smirking* she was busy making sweet hot love to Ash.**

 **Me: *Blushing* SHUT IT OR NO MORE BROWNIES FOR YOU!**

 **Ciel: *Panics* NO WAIT I'M SORRY, ASH WOULD NEVER TOUCH YOU ANYWAY!**

 **Me: *Offended* YOU LITTLE-**

 **Sebastian: Uh, my lord?...**

 **Ciel: *Annoyed* What Sebastian?**

 **Sebastian: I think you should shut up now...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sooooooo, Ciel, you get to find out a bit about Sebby's past what do you think of this?**

 **Ciel: *Shrugs* depends on what I'm gonna find out.**

 **Me: True... well then... Sur Avec le spectacle!**

 **Ciel: You're not French**

 **Me: Yes I am**

 **Ciel: No, you're not.**

 **Me: Yes I am.**

 **Ciel: Prove it...**

 **Me: Oui, je suis, maintenant calme et laisse les gens finir ce foutu chapitre...**

 **Ciel: 0.0**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Episode Three**_

 ***Cissy POV***

A large drop of sun lingered on the horizon and then dripped over and was gone, the sky was brilliant over the spot where it had gone, and a torn cloud, like a bloody rag, hung over the spot of its going. Dusk crept over the sky from the eastern horizon, and darkness crept over the land from the east. I Sighed as I sat in the tall green tree, just outside the estate. It's been just over a fortnight since I arrived here and was reunited with my brother, and despite such acceptance from him, Sebastian and the other servants, I seemed to feel lonelier then ever and to top off the horrible loneliness, I seemed to be coming down with something. I felt so very sick all the time and I seemed to be throwing up round the clock.

I looked up at the sky and smiled, this spot had become my sacred sanctuary of sorts... The pale stars were now sliding into their places. The whispering of the leaves were almost hushed. all about them it was still and shadowy and sweet. It was that wonderful moment when, for lack of a visible horizon, the Sky was not yet darkened, when the world seemed infinitely greater, a moment when anything can happen.

"My lady?" I looked down, and saw Samantha standing at the bottom of the tree, a warm smile on her face.

"What is it Samantha?" I asked giving her a small smile.

"Well, my lady, your brother wishes for you to come in so that you may share the evening meal with him... if you prefer however, I can go tell him that you are not hungry." She suggested and shaking my head, I climbed down from the tree and stood beside her.

"I don't mind eating with Ciel." I said and made my way back into the manor.

When I entered, Sebastian was standing at the door to greet me. Taking a bow, he led me to the dinning room, where Ciel was sitting at the large table sipping a glass of wine. He smiled at me when I entered and I returned the smile as I sat down. Sebastian and Samantha brought us our food and we began to eat as they went to draw bath water. I took a bite and as usual, the food was delicious. I continued to eat and sip at the wine Sebastian had given me. I wasn't the biggest fan of wine but after a few sips, it made my sickness feel better and I felt more relaxed.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

I walked a bit behind Sebastian as we walked through the halls of the manor, on our way to fill our masters baths, despite trying not to, I couldn't help but watch him thoughtfully, as we walked... we separated and I went and filled the young lady's bath, after I drew her bath, I headed to my room and sat at my desk, Cissillia liked to bathe herself, so i have a bit of time to myself before its time to get her ready for bed.

As I sat and thought, my mind drifted to the demon butler, who's room resided so close to mine and I sighed, Why is it that I still care? After all these years... over one thousand years and I still care... maybe it's because I'm weak, or maybe not but for whatever reason, I couldn't seem to let it go...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

~Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another, and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you.

When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful.

There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A letter or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby.

Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart, knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible.

You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life.~

"Why?" The girl began trembling as she looked into her friends eyes, which had gone dark from lack of a soul, "Why must you leave?"

He tilted his head slightly to the left and said with a sigh, "I apologize, but I need you to see, I know this doesn't make any sense now but someday you will see that this is for the best... I do not belong with humans anymore... I just don not belong."

"I hate him." The girl growled as thick wet tears filled filled her saddened brown eyes and the young raven haired boy in front of her sighed.

"Emilyne... it is not his fault... I sold my soul, and if you think about it, you should be thankful I did... if I had not I would have never met you right?" He asked and sighing, she reluctantly nodded but still continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.

He smiled sadly and taking a step toward her, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "It's not fair!" She cried into his chest as she gripped the young nineteen year olds shirt as he ran his cold pale fingers through her hair.

"Em? You should know by now, that life is not fair... we try and smile and be as happy as we can be but in the end, we all must pay our debt for each smile and every laugh " he whispered and she nodded. "Well... I better get going, I shall he hungry soon for my very first soul and I want to be far away from you when I do get hungry." The young man said as he pulled away and she nodded and with that, he turned and ran into the dark thick forest, leaving his only friend all alone to fall to her knees and cry into the dark red sunset lit sky.

She laid there for what felt like years simply crying, he'd been all she'd had left and now he was gone. "You know? I could help you." The brown haired girls head suddenly snapped up and she growled at the man in front of her.

"You..." she spat at the man, "You're the one who did this to him..." the man just nodded with a large smirk on his face.

Seeing no reason not to ask, she asked, "How... how can you help me?"

The man only continued to smirk as he said. "I could make you one as well."

"A demon?" She questioned and at his nod, she knew that she'd much rather live a long sinful life with the man that she loves and go to hell, then a blessed short one without him and go to heaven.

"Hurry up and get it done with." She snapped and nodding he licked his lips and took a step toward me.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

"Are you okay Samantha?" My head snapped up and I looked at Cissillia with a sigh.

"Yes I am quite alright my lady, I just got distracted... I am terribly sorry my lady." I said and she shrugged and holding up her hair brush she asked with a smile, "Would you like to brush my hair?"

Nodding, I stood up and went and sat on the bed and she came and sat in my lap and taking the brush, I began to brush her smooth, long hair.

* * *

 **Ciel: OH MY GOD, THAT WAS...**

 **Me: Simply amazing.**

 **Ciel: *Looks at Sebastian* You were a human...**

 **Sebastian: Uh... yeah...**

 **Ciel: TELL ME HOW IT ALL HAPPENED!**

 **Sebastian: Sorry my lord, but I mustn't reveal the story.**

 **Ciel: *looks at me with panic* Hurry and update.**

 **Me: Okay, I'll do my best. *looks at readers. REVIEW PLEASE...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to Esmereilda & .sai008 for your reviews... *Hands you tray of brownies***

 **Me: Wow, This was a Really quick update!**

 **Ciel: Yeah, well... I need to show up more.**

 **Me: Don't worry you will... Now, on with the show!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 ** _Episode Four_**

 ***Ciel POV***

I sat in bed with the case folder about those children in my hands. Even more children had gone missing and the queen was getting anxious.

The last two that had gone missing, were a boy and a girl, by the names of Rosa-Lily and Adam-Lee... (No one knew their last names...) they were young, just five and seven. "I swear, I will save those two littles." I muttered to myself as I set my folder on the nightstand and laid my head down but no matter how much I tried, sleep never came, I just simply laid there for what felt like centuries and just thought about everything. This current case... it was unusual... even when I'd had Sebastian look over it, he couldn't think of anything... suddenly I sat up and realization hit me like a stone cold brick and jumping out of bed, I grabbed the folder and made my way out of the room and ran to Sebastian's, as fast as I could.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV**

Some things don't last forever, but some things do. Like a good song, or a good book, or a good memory you can take out and unfold in your darkest times, pressing down on the corners and peering in close, hoping you still recognize the person you see.

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore.

Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like "I must leave," turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain.

I was sitting on my bed, simply staring at a book that was obviously not going to get read tonight. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door and the young master entered breathless and looking as though Christmas had come early.

"My lord? May I ask why you are not in bed?" I asked looking at him in minor surprise.

Holding up a case folder, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sebastian, when we were looking at this case, we assumed that we'd looked at everyone right?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you referring to the case about the children?" I asked and at his nod, I continued, "What about the case do you think I missed?"

He smiled and handing me the folder, he said, "Vampire." I thought for a moment, then realized something that neither of us had noticed before... "None of the children that were ripped apart, were EVER lying in a pool of blood, nor was there ANY blood splatter round the crime scene, which means that either they were murdered in another location..."

"Or someone sucked their blood before they were ripped apart." I nodded, now understanding what he was getting at.

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

"Sebastian, I want you to go inform Samantha of the case, then I'll go ask Cissillia if she can come with us to investigate further." I said as I stood up.

He stood up as well and raised an eyebrow "but my lord... aren't you tired?"

I shook my head, "No, I wanna save these two children first." I said and with that, I left the room and went to go see my sister. When I knocked on her door, there was no answer, assuming she was asleep, I entered and saw her slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Ciel?" She yawned and walking over I nodded and sat on her bed. After giving her a couple minutes to wake up, I began to explain everything to her.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

As I made my way to Samantha's room, I couldn't help but think about how much harder its gotten to really speak to her, as the memories of our past, come back to haunt us. We'd have to talk about this sooner or later, I knew. However, it seemed that later would be what was to happen for right now, all we will need to be discussing is this case for the Lord. Sighing, I knocked on her door.

It only took mere seconds for her to answer, her long dark hair was braided and hung loosely over her shoulder. Closing my eyes briefly, I reopened them and began to tell her about the case. She seemed genuinely intrigued and opened her door with a smile and we both eventually ended up, sitting cross legged on her bed, across from one another as I told her about the children which were taken and everything to which the young master and I had figured out.

When I was finished, she nodded and stood back up, just as the young master and his sister entered the room. "All four of us are going," Ciel began then, "Sebastian, I want you to come help dress me in something simple so we can hurry, Cissillia changed before we came."

"And Samantha?" Cissillia began and the female demon looked at her master and tilted her head.

"Yes my lady?"

"Will you go prepare a carriage?" The young one asked and Samantha nodded and swiftly swept from the room, Cissillia following close behind her.

"Come my lord." I said putting a hand on my young masters shoulder, "Let's go get you dressed." He nodded and I led him from the room.

* * *

 **Ciel: Wow, that was good... I hope I get to those kids in time.**

 **Me: I hope so to**

 **Ciel: Sooooo... do I get to them in time?**

 **Me: Sorry but I can't tell you that.**

 **Ciel: *Sighs* Okay... *Sparkly eyed* may I have another brownie?**

 **Me: *Smiles* Eh, why not. *Gives Ciel brownie.***

 **Ciel: *Nibbles brownie with innocent look on face.* thank you**

 **Me: *Gives one armed hug.* Aaaawww, no problem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and thanks to All who review! *Gives you all really large brownies.**

 **Ciel: This is gonna be great!**

 **Me: How do you know?**

 **Ciel: *Shrugs* I have faith in your writing skills.**

 **Me: *Smiles and hands Ciel Brownie* Aaawww, thanks :)**

 **Ciel: *Nibbles Brownie* on with the story!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Episode Five_**

 ***Ciel POV***

After we were dressed and ready, we all made our way to the carriages and climbed in. The place we needed to go was Undertakers. We all sat in tired silence as we headed to his shop. It didn't take long and as soon as we got there, we climbed out and went into the shop... we didn't immediately see him so we looked around and suddenly we all heard a squeal and turning we saw Cissillia holding her hand to her chest and breathing heavily as none other than Undertaker walked out from behind her grinning. He knew who she was, for we had had to make a stop by here a week ago so I could pick up a new cane.

"What is it I can do for you this evening?" He asked in a giggly kind of voice and Cissillia looked at him as though she thought he was drunk or completely mad.

"Well..." Samantha began before Sebastian could say anything and smirking at him, she began to explain the case and Undertaker simply nodded. "Well... I have something on that matter but you my young lord." At this point he glanced at me. "Know what kind of payment I accept."

Again, before Sebastian could step in, Samantha spoke before him and said, "Oh, I've heard you like jokes." At Undertakers nod, she grinned and continued, "Well... here's one... Okay so there are three men stuck between heaven and hell, a Mexican, a Chinese and an American... okay so at this point, Satan shows up and offers the three a deal. He says that if they complete certain tasks, then they can go to heaven. The three tasks they have to complete are they have to one, fight a lion, two, have sex with one hundred women, and three, they have to drink a hundred bottles of tequila. They can do these tasks in any order... okay, so the Chinese guy decides to have sex with the hundred women first... he gets through 1, 2, 3, 13, then he has a Heart attack and goes to Hell... the American decides to fight the lion, gets malled and goes to hell. Then its the Mexicans turn and he decided to drink the tequila first... he drinks 1, 4, 7, 28. 76, and drinks all one hundred, after that, he goes to the lions tent and comes out thirty minutes later with the lion, its hair all messed up and asks... 'So Where are the hundred chicks I'm supposed to fight'" At the conclusion of this story/Joke, the Undertaker burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter and with that, he gave us the whereabouts of a small forest that was home to a VERY small vampire colony. With this information, we left the Undertaker still laughing hysterically and made our way to the forest.

* * *

 ***Third Person POV***

Sweat poured down the small boys face as he ran through the forest of trees, still gripping his sisters hand as she ran behind him, stumbling, crying and begging for her mummy but despite sharing in his sisters want for their parents, he knew they were gone. He'd seen them murdered in front of his own eyes. "ROSA! hurry up or he'll get us!" The boy yelled as he yanked his sister along who stumbled and was dragged a few yards, before she was on her feet again. It was hard, but they were hanging in there, despite being barefoot, the boy thought they were doing pretty well... He looked back for just a moment and fear flooded every inch of his body. The man was gaining and he wore that smirk he had the day he'd taken them, only one week ago...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"ROSA! ADAM! GO NOW-" a women cried but was cut short as a tall, broad man grabbed her by her hair and punched her jaw. She screamed in pain and jerked but no matter what, the mans grip did not loosen. A young boy of maybe seven was huddled in a corner and was hugging the pale dead body that had been his daddy. The boy cried and looking, he saw his five year old sister was hiding in a cupboard, she wasn't crying like he was, but she was shaking violently as she watched the events unfold in front of her eyes. The man placed his lips to the woman's neck and licked, looking for a good vain. The women had given up any attempt at escape and had closed her eyes waiting for death to fall upon her.

When the man found a vain, he placed his teeth on top of the skin and bit down hard. The woman screamed as the man drank her blood... The two children trembled as they watched the life get literally sucked out of their mother.

When the man was finished, he threw their mothers body to the floor and turned to the young boy who backed into his little corner terrified. "I'm not hungry right now, so I'll save you and your sister for a later snack." The man said and with inhuman speed, he rushed, grabbed the boy and his sister who by now had finally started bawling and without another word, he took them to where he would hold them.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

The Man had now gained on them, the young boy wanted to scream as the man grabbed him and he had to let go of his sisters hand as he was thrown to the ground, the man punched the boy several times as his sister screamed and tried to run at the man but she was forcefully thrown back and slammed into a tree. The man was just about to sink his teeth into the boy, when suddenly, the Man was kicked by a force that made him go flying.

The boy looked up blurry eyed to see a tall thin man, looking down at him. This man had raven black hair and blood red eyes that shown with concern for the mangled boy lying in front of him.

The children's captor growled at the tall man but he simply smirked and with that, the fight was on.

The girl lay in complete shock, staring at her kidnapper and the man that had saved her and her brother. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her head and looking up, she saw a boy older than even her brother. He had dark hair and from what she could see, blue eyes, though she could only see one for the other was covered with a patch. The older boy kneeled in front of her and said in a calm sweet voice, "Hello there, my name is Ciel Phantomhive... you must be Rosa." At her nod the boy helped her to her feet and to a carriage. Meanwhile Samantha had gone and gotten the young boy who Ciel knew to be the young boy Adam.

A few minutes later, Sebastian came covered in a dark red liquid, much thicker than blood, which can only be identified as the inner liquid of a vampire.

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

Sebastian bowed to me and helped me into the carriage after the others and without another word, he went to go steer us home. We all sat in silence as Samantha and Cissillia assessed and bandaged the wounds that were any immediate threat.

"W-why are you helping us?" Adam asked in a sort of whimper.

setting a hand gently on his shoulder I said , "Because, you're a good boy, your sister is a good girl, and good children don't deserve that kind of torture." I sighed as I remembered my days in that horrid cage where so much torture took place.

Suddenly, I felt small arms around me, and looking, I saw little Rosa hugging me as tightly as she could. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and giving her a gentle smile, I picked her up and put her in my lap. She laid her head on my chest and with a yawn, she cried a bit before she fell asleep.

"So..." Cissillia began to us, about an hour later as we climbed out of the carriage. "How'd they survive their little beating... and they must've had more before that, judging by their injuries... "What are they. Demons?"

Sebastian shook his head at her and explained, "If they were demons, they would've healed much quicker... I do believe they're half breeds... I believe Adam is half Angel/human and young Rosa is half demon/human."

"Those are really rare aren't they?" Samantha asked and Sebastian nodded as he and Samantha each carried one of the kids, who were now both asleep into the manor.

When we got in, we took the kids to an extra bedroom and laid them down to sleep. They cuddled into each other and their pillows.

Smiling, I sighed and we left the room, leaving them to their sleep. Looking at Sebastian, I told him to make sure he's there to greet them in the morning, and with that said, I headed off to bed, wishing Cissillia a goodnight.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**

 **Ciel: Wow... just wow...**

 **Me: *Proud smile* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello and Welcome back everyone!**

 **Ciel: Thank you to Esmereilda and Lootmagoot for your Reviews... You get cookies this time cause I accidentally ate all the brownies...**

 **Me: *Sarcastically* Oh yeah... such a tragic accident.**

 **Ciel: *Pouty face* I said I was sowwy.**

 **Me: *Sighs* Whatever... Anyway on with the show!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 ***Cissy POV***

"A good night wish and sweet dreams to you, cause people like you are so very few. Lay your head down and forget that one day, for it is long gone and now you belong. We love you, so much, much more than you know. So lay your head down and drift off to sleep. Goodnight and sleep tight and don't let those bed buggies bite." I smiled calmly as Rosa yawned and finally drifted off to sleep. It'd been a month and a half since her and Adam first arrived and Ciel had decided to let them stay here, because I wouldn't let him send them to an orphanage.

They were both very good kids, the only problem was Rosa's constant nightmares. At least every to every other night, Rosa would wake up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder... it really scared us at first, but now we were used to it, plus I learned quickly that if she's read a story or told a poem before bed, then she was more likely to sleep through the night, though there were still rare occasions where she did have nightmares, despite the bedtime story/poem.

Smiling, I left the room and went to go eat a snack... I'd eaten dinner only two hours ago but god I was SO hungry. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the peanut butter, a pickle, two pieces of bread and some ice cream and with those, I made a sandwich which I engulfed. What is wrong with me? Suddenly Samantha walked in and after bowing she said, "My lady? I think you should come with me... we need to talk." Shrugging, I nodded and followed her.

We entered her room and she gestured for me to take a seat, which I did smiling. "What's up Sam?" I asked and she sat next to me. Despite being mistress and servant... Samantha was more like the big sister/motherly figure I never had, she gave advise, asked questions and always made me feel better when I'd start to feel depressed.

She sighed and setting her hand on my belly she whispered, "Cissillia, I'm not about to beat around the bush and make a bunch of side conversation to avoid this conversation..." at my confused look, she continued, "Cissillia, I called you in here, because I think you might be pregnant..."

My eyes widened and I set my two hands on her hands that rested lightly on my abdomen. "H-how d-did you come t-to that c-conclusion?" I stuttered but I knew she must be right or she wouldn't have said anything.

"Well..." Samantha whispered as she pulled her hand away and I set my hands on my stomach, which was feeling as though it were doing acrobats. "You've been eating all sorts of disgusting combination of foods, you throw up ALL the damn time and last I checked, you've gained weight since we contracted..." I continued to stare at her wide eyed as I tried to think of reasons for how she could be wrong but no matter what, I couldn't think of any. Finally, I accepted the truth... at first I was still and silent, then my eyes began to water and I began to cry. Samantha pulled me into a hug. And ran her fingers through my hair, it's so amazing to me how she's a demon... she acts so... so human... I continued to cry and weep till finally, I calmed and closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

When Cissillia fell asleep, I took her to her bedroom and tucked her in, then I headed back to my room, deep in thought... my young mistress was going through a really tough time and I swear I'll help her get through this... as my thoughts wondered, I thought about many things and finally after a train ride of thousands of thoughts, they landed on the raven haired demon who usually occupied my most latest thoughts... He was so different from the old him, yet exactly the same. I wasn't sure how he felt about me now but I know that I still loved him, that smirk... his trademark smirk, I knew it more then anyone yet it seemed so foreign...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

The sky grew darker, painted blue on blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night. The young girl smiled as she glanced at her best friend as they sat atop their favorite and most beloved tall tree, Up this high, they couldn't help but feel like gods when they sat here, for whenever they would look out, they could see most of their small village.

"Look there." The girl pointed toward the northern sky. "Polaris."

The young raven haired boy looked up. "The constant north star, one of man's most dependable guides."

"Polaris will be waiting for us there when we are old and have experienced a lifetime of joys and regrets," the girl said, a wistful note in her voice. "That fact makes me feel like one of God's most insignificant creatures." The girl turned and looked at the the young teen and he smiled back at her. "So, James... How many stars do you think there are out there?" she asked and James looked up at the sky with a wondrous smile.

"Oh millions... No, billions and trillions..." suddenly he looked at his friend, "One day, we'll follow those stars, we'll get out of this horrid village and we'll follow the stars to wherever we want! Won't it be great?" He said and his friend nodded excitedly as he took her hand into his and like that, they simply sat there, watching the sky, thinking about their futures.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

I had laid on my bed and continued to reminisce, "James..." was all I whispered not expecting an answer, James was dead and now replacing him was Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

I Was half asleep when suddenly I heard my door open, sitting up, I saw a small figure standing in my doorway. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was little Adam, he was covered from head to toe in sweat, was shaking violently and was muttering quite quickly about his mummy and daddy, I'd heard him cry over them before when Rosa wasn't around but this was the first time he'd come to me. "Adam?" I whispered and he ran over and climbed into the bed and into my lap. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and realized that he was real warm, as if he was running a fever, He looked up at me as Tears streamed down his cheeks, He was so young, so innocent... yet, so not innocent, he'd witnessed his parents death, just like I had... but it must've been worse for him.

He hugged me and cried. "Ssshhh, it's Okay... you're safe now." I tried to sooth him but he kept bawling, clenching his hands into tight fists. I just continued to hug him.

"I want my mummy and daddy!" He cried and I hugged him tighter.

I sighed and after thinking for a moment, I said, "But your mummy and daddy are still here." He looked up at me curiously and giving him a small smile, I pulled him by the hand, picked him up and got out of my bed, him still in my arms. Walking him over to the window, I opened it to reveal the clear night sky. "You see Adam, your mummy and daddy may be gone physically but spiritually, they'll always be here." He tilted his head and I pointed to the sky, "You see those stars up there? They represent all the people who've left this earth, your mummy and daddy are watching over you and your sister, they live in those lights of heaven..."

"R-really." The small boy stuttered and I nodded.

"As long as you remember them and all the happy times, they will never be dead." I looked at him and was happy to see him smiling slightly as he wiped away his tears. Closing the window, I walked back to the bed and sat in it for awhile with Adam in my lap. After awhile, we both fell fast asleep and Adam had took some of my hair and was twirling it in his small fingers... that must've been something he used to do to his mother or fathers hair whenever he was scared.

* * *

 **Ciel: WOW... Adams my mini me... he has a messed up past too... and Sebastian's human name is James... hmmmmm.**

 **Sebastian: Please don't my lord, I know what you're thinking and please don't.**

 **Ciel: *Strokes invisible nonexistent beard like old man* Hhhmmmm you are begging... this pleases me.**

 **Me: You're so evil...**

 **Ciel: *Smirks* yep! That's why I made a contract with James in the first place.**

 **Sebastian: *Face palms***

 **PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING RANDON... THAT WOULD BE FUNNY! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey Everyone and welcome back, sorry its been awhile...**

 **Ciel: She's been with Ash again. *Smirks***

 **Me: *blushes and glares...* don't push it Ciel, or I'll write your death.**

 **Ciel: *Pouts* fine... can I have a cookie?**

 **Me: Uh, no...**

 **Ciel: D,:**

 **Me: Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Episode Seven**_

 ***Sebastian POV***

"But I don't wanna eat my vegables!"

I sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time as I tried to coax the young boy to eat the rest of his lunch, but no matter what I did, Adam just pushed his plate away.

"But Adam, they're not even that terrible." I repeated but Adam just kicked the underside of the table in a fit. Why was I even doing this? Oh yes, I remember now, I am here because the young master had gone with Cissillia and Samantha to the doctors and I was ordered to watch the little ones and to continue to coax Adam to eat his greens. Yes... what ever you were thinking is correct, I've been at this for over an hour now. Rosa had eaten her food and had went off to nap... she was easy... Adam however was a different story... so very stubborn and unwilling to try new things... yet, it also seemed that I was the only one he acted like this around... he would have eaten MUCH sooner had it been the young master here asking him...

"Adam... just try them... if you don't like them... then you don't have to eat them..."

"But I don't-" he began but I interrupted.

"Adam, this little stubborn game is growing awfully, painfully, annoying... You might as well try them, because you are not getting up until you at least try them." I said crossing my arms like an overly annoyed father.

Adam still continued to pout but all the same, he finally nodded, took the fork into his small hand and slowly touched his tongue to the green bean... he froze and had to touch his tongue to it several more times and he even sniffed it, before he shoved the fork with the food on it in his mouth and his eyes lit up as he looked up at me in surprise, "How did you make them taste so yummy!? My daddy's green beans were yucky!" And with that said he began to devour his food which made me smile. **FINALLY! VICTORY!**

"Well, if I couldn't make something as unappealing as greens taste so good, then what kind of Butler would I be?" I said and he smiled, then I added, "Now was that little taste so bad?"

He shook his head, his hair flopping as he did so. "Thank you Sebas-Chan!" He exclaimed as I picked up his plate.

"Now, why don't you run along and go play while I clean up the dishes?" I said and nodding, he scrambled from his chair and ran out of the dinning room.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed."Children..." I muttered as I cleaned the dishes.

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

"From what we can tell, you and your baby are doing just fine." Dr. Kaska said and I smiled sadly. I was happy yet thoroughly depressed... So many wonderful things have happened since I left that accursed orphanage all those weeks ago yet... I still don't feel good... I don't feel happy, I feel sad, like I can't do anything right... why am I having these feelings..? and now I'm pregnant... I'm just a child... Yes, a child having a child.

I sighed and got up from the table, ignoring the hand offered to me by Ciel... I was not in the best mood and I wasn't the very best at cancelling how I feel. Sighing once more, I looked at Samantha, asked her to pay the man, then left the exam room, Ciel following me.

"Cissillia..?" He began but I cut him off.

"Please, do not ask me what's wrong, because I do not want to talk of my emotions at the moment... I feel thoroughly sick and please let's just leave it at that." I begged, not even turning to look at him.

I heard him sigh but none the less he said, "Very well... but Cissillia, I really want you to understand that if you EVER need anyone to talk to, I am here for you."

I nodded in acknowledgment but knew that I could not really ever talk to Ciel, he would never really understand, no matter how hard he may try, I'm just to difficult, plus he has his own issues... he definitely does not need my silly pregnant girl emotions piled on top of everything else. I shook my head, trying to rid the thing of these nasty horrid thoughts.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

A life may last just for a moment, but just one memory can make that moment last forever... Memories, so important for the bereaved, allow a still painful, yet more gradual, good-bye... Grief can last far longer than you or others may expect and has many ups and downs. When it comes down to it, that's what life is all about: showing up for the people you love, again and again, until you can't show up anymore.

I sighed and apologized as I handed the doctor his pay then left after Cissillia and Ciel. We arrived at the carriage and I helped them in before going to steer.

This whole thing was exhausting to me... I will admit that I will do anything for my mistress to make sure she is as happy as can be but the one thing I don't think I could do is help her give up her baby, should she make that decision... the matter of babies was... rather personal to me and it was hard enough standing in that doctors office and listen to Cissillia talk about how all this was unfair and that this baby was just another curse and that her brother had a point in saying that she was cursed just like every other Phantomhive. I will admit that this irks me... her words... for I had not had a say in the matter when I had been in young Miss Cissillia's position... for I HAD been in her position only once before...

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Dark thick rain poured heavily on the roof top and windowsills, of the local hospital of which a young girl sat screaming as she birthed...

So young, just fourteen the girl was screaming as the doctors urged her to push and with all her might, she did, it hurt... Oh so badly and tears were streaming down her cheeks but nonetheless, she pushed. Suddenly, loud wails filled the room and after a few last grunts and pushes, the young girl felt that the worst was over and began to relax ever so slightly. "Its a girl!" One of the doctors cried and the tired girl smiled exhausted but suddenly the whole room went frantic as the babies cries, suddenly turned to what could've only have been hacking, gurgled heavy breathed half cries. The girls tiredness suddenly vanished and her heart suddenly began to race as the men rushed around to get the baby some sort of help but in the end there was nothing they could do and the cries quited, then ceased altogether...

The baby had died...

She had chocked, on fluids that she'd begun to cough up.

The girl's heart sank and she felt her entire body go numb with grief as the doctor delivered the news of which she already knew... suddenly, she began to scream and and shout and howl and bawl and eventually after what might have been hours, she screamed herself to sleep...

The next day, James came to see her and he held and hugged his friend as together they cried, the baby may not have been his... (It had been her cousins, who had forced himself inside her while at a family gathering.) but if there had been anyone who she had wished had been the father, it was James... he was everything to her just as she was to him. The two hugged and cried all that day, and the next, and next...

This continued for several more days, even two weeks after the girl was released from the hospital... eventually however... she had no more tears to cry but despite her 'getting over it' she could never look at a baby the same way again.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

There is a sacredness in tears...They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition and of unspeakable love... only a love one can feel for a lost loved one... I remembered that feeling... the horrid stabbing pain of this loss, yet... I did not cry at this moment, I did not shed a tear as we arrived at the manor, I did not let my human emotions take over... I simply parked the carriage, helped the young earl and my mistress from the carriage, and led them inside where Sebastian was cleaning and Rosa and Adam were taking a nap.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

looked at Samantha as she, Cissillia and the the young master arrived home. She looked thoughtful and distracted and I knew why... but still, she should be over that... its been literally over a thousand years... it could become problematic when a demon let's his/her human feelings show.

I looked at the two Phantomhives and saw that Cissillia looked rather sad and depressed while the young Lord looked concerned and worried for his sister.

"Welcome back..." I greeted then directly to my master, "Is there anything you need my lord."

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

I sighed and shrugging my shoulders I said, "No... I do not need anything... look Sebastian... I am not in a very good mood, so if you could...will you bring my supper to my study?" With that said, I left the room without another word.

I went into my office and sat at my desk and thought about everything that's happened since I found out Cissillia was my sister... then something occurred to me and getting to my feet, I left my office and made my to Tanaka's office.

When I got there, Tanaka was sitting at his desk, sipping his tea and working on paperwork. He looked up when I walked in and stood with a bow. "My Lord-" he began but I cut him off,

"I just want to talk..." I told him calmly and nodding he sat back down and gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down then asked my first question, "So... how come no doctor realized that my mother was having twins... surely Madam Red-"

"That is easily explained..." Tanaka said cutting me off and at my nod he continued, "Your parents told everyone that did know, that Cissillia was a stillborn... then after awhile, they started saying that there'd been no second child and people just assumed that that was Vincent and Rachael's way of coping with the loss."

"Where in the world did they find the time to plan all this out?" I asked and he answered.

"Well, my lord...Cissillia HAD almost been a stillborn... she wasn't breathing at first but, she began breathing at one point and your parents thought it was strange... for you two came out of the womb holding hands, as if you my lord had given half of yourself to her, so she would live... Vincent went so far as to joke that you gave her half your soul and that's why you get sick so easily."

I nodded thoughtfully... then standing up, I said, "I need to speak with Sebastian..." and with that, I left to go back into the kitchen as theories began to race though my mind.

* * *

 **Me: Yay! It was a little longer than usual, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Ciel: So... if what your insinuating is correct then...**

 **Me: *Covers mouth* Sssshhhhh, don't ruin anything!**

 **Ciel: *Nods* Stay away from Ash and update very soon.**

 **Me: *Blushes...* Okay, I'll try.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Aloha! How is everyone today?**

 **Ciel: They are amazing! Now get on with the damn story!**

 **Me: Don't boss me around you short stack of pancakes.**

 **Ciel: That was mean :(**

 **Me: I'm sowwy (holds out arms for a hug.)**

 **Ciel: No! You'll have to earn that hug.**

 **Me: How?**

 **Ciel: By getting on with the damn Story.**

 **Me: Okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Episode Eight_**

 ***Cissy POV***

I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. How sad is that? My dreams, they were almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into what I perceive as a nightmare That's the thing about depression; someone can survive almost anything, as long as they see the end in sight. But depression is so insidious, and it compounds daily, making it impossible to ever see the end.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around, wanting so very badly to go back to sleep. I had been having a wonderful dream, filled with the laughter of a child and many besutiful sunny days. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door and looking, I saw little Rosa walk in, a book in her hand. "Good morning Cissy..." she whispered and I actually smiled. Rosa was such a sweet, smart beautiful young girl and if in have a girl, I would want her to be like her.

"Morning sweetie." I said with a yawn as I sat up and stretched.

"Samantha wanted me to come tell you that breakfast is ready." She said and nodding, I got out of bed and stretched.

"Any idea what we're having I smiled slightly as I followed her from the room and she shook her head as we went downstairs.

Ciel was already sitting at the table with Adam who was attempting to play twenty questions with the young Earl. "What's your middle name? How'd you get it? Do you like it? Why? How old was your mummy and daddy? What did they look like? Do you look like them?" The little boy asked quickly as he happily kicked his feet slightly.

Smiling, Ciel chuckled at the boy and without hesitation,the Earl answered the seven year olds every question. "Alexander, I'm not sure how I got it, Yes I like it, because it goes with my first name, they were thirty when they died, my dad had black hair, brown eyes, my mum had blonde hair and blue eyes, and yes, I look like a perfect mix between my parents." He finished with a smirk and Smiling, I sat down.

Rosa smiled herself and setting her book beside her chsir, the young girl sat down on my right and with that, Samantha and Sebastian came out with our food. I couldn't help but watch them for a couple seconds, They seemed tense with each other, as if something had happened between them this morning.

Looking between them, I opened my mouth to ask but one look from Samantha and ai closed my mouth quickly. Whatever it was, it was personal and intruding on my favorite persons personal life was the last thing I wanted to do so shaking my head, I began to eat without a word.

* * *

 ** _*Samantha POV*_**

 ** _(Earlier That Morning)_**

 ** _._**

"Samantha? May I have a word?" I looked up from the book I'd been reading at Sebastian whovwas standing in the doorway if my room. He looked calm as ever however I could tell that what ever he needed to talk about, it was extremely important.

"Yes Sebastian?" I asked and walking in, he sat on my bed.

"It is about Cissillia... or rather, its about her soul." He said and I sighed.

"I knew you would figure it out eventually... I just did not know when." I whispered as a dreadfully tense pain filled my stomach.

"That soul rightfully belongs to me." He said after a moment of thoughtful silence and again I sighed.

"No Sebastian, only Ciel's half did, Cissillia is mine and I will not let you hurt her." I said as the sensation now began to feel more like anger.

"Well, we will just have to agree to disagree." He said in a sort of low voice that caused my unease to strengthen.

"Sebastian, what-" I began but he cut me off by standing up.

"I will get what is rightfully mine Samantha." He said in that same low tone, "Even if that means that I must eradicate anything that gets in my way... for you see, I am very possessive and very hungry." With that said, he turned and left my room and as he closed my door behind him, my eyes glowed a venomous red.

"You will not steal my mistress." I growled. I knew he was hungry and I knew he'd do just about anything to get the meal that he percieves as his however no matter what, I will never allow any harm to Cissillia..

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I don't really know Vincent and Rachals ages so I guesstimated... I really hope you liked it and if you have ideas, I'm always listening:) so click that button and leave a review or follow or favorites:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'm giving them updates! Look at me now!:D**

 **Ciel: *Nods* Yeah, good job.**

 **Me: Well, I tried to make this chapter longer then last one and I think it worked:)... Anyway... brownies for reviewers Thank you for all of your continued support:3 Also there will be Sam/Seb fluff though the basic things from last version will be here, I am also working on a fic about Sam and Seb as kids! Lots of fluff there so anyway I hope you're satisfied!**

 **ENJOY!:D**

* * *

 _ **Episode Nine**_

 ***Samantha POV***

"Hush my mistress don't you fret..." I sang in my softest voice. Cissillia had gone to take a nap after lunch, Claiming she didn't feel well. Then, after an hour, I'd walked in to check on her and found her kicking, muttering quickly and sweating terribly, she must be having a nightmare and running a fever. I placed my hand on her clammy forehead and felt that she was indeed warm enough to be running fever. I sighed and turning, I had left and come back with a cold cloth.

"Is she alright?" I heard Sebastian ask through the ajar door as I lay the cloth on her forehead.

"That Is none of your concern Mr. Michaelis." I snapped. Recently, ever since our littke conversation, I hadn't been letting him near Cissillia and he'd been getting upset which only annoyed me further... so, here we were. Two demons who were once best friends in our human life... Hating one another all for what? Half a soul, I sighed. Cissillia's soul wasn't all I wanted... As a matter of fact, I was beginning to learn that I didn't even really want her soul. Whenever I see her, I can't help but also see so much of myself in her. She is so much like me when I was that age. "She's fine." I finally whispered, standing up, I walked past him without glancing up at him.

Why can't I look at him... *Because... it hurts you that he'd be so willing as to slaughter you for a mere half a soul* said the little voice in my head and my stomach clenched. It was true though, because although I will fight him for that half a soul, I would not in a million years be able to kill him... yet, he'd slaughter me in a second... or at least... that's the impression he gave.

I knew he was hungry however so was I and although I love Cissillia as if she were my own, her soul does smell awfully delicious.

I sighed as I entered the kitchen and began on my chores as I thought of Cissillia and even Ciel. Then my thoughts changed and I shook my head and closed my eyes as the male Butler in the other room entered my thoughts.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

"James..." I began.

"I am," he said. He was staring at me, and I could see the corners of his mouth, turning up. "I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed to hell, I know that this isn't the end, that this'll never be the end and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I know now for sure that I am in love with you." He put a hand on my cheek and held my face softly.

Tilting his head, he leaned in. Knowing what was to come next, I leaned in and our lips met in a soft kiss that filled my stomach with butterflies.

When we pulled apart, I looked into his beautiful eyes, and whispered, "I have always, do and always will love you James." I whispered.

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

After I finished my chores, I went to get Cissillia a new cold cloth and some other things for when she awoke. Sebastian had entered the kitchen and now was following me. In my attempt at trying to avoid him however, I dropped the cup of tea I'd made but in a millisecond, he caught it and gave me a smile. I just took the cup from him and went into my mistress's room. I placed the new cloth on her forehead, set the tea on the table and left her room. As I left, I walk slowly as to make sure Sebastian didn't go in there but he didn't, he followed me.

"Samantha?" He whispered.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"May we talk?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about, you're going to murder me to get Cissillia's soul... Right?" I asked as I went to start on cleaning other things.

He sighed, "Samantha... look at me, I need to know... Do you still feel the same way about James?" Turning, I did look at him, and looking him in the eyes, I knew... that he didn't still love Emilyne.

"Like I said..." I began in a whisper. "I will ALWAYS love James..."

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

I smiled serenely as I sat with Rosa, she wanted me to tell her a poem so she could nap and after thinking for a moment, something came to mind and I said, "Okay, I have one in mind."

Rosa nodded and scrambled under the blankets, looking up at me with her big sparkling eyes. "I'm ready!" She whispered, then yawned.

Nodding, I began, "I'll watch a little face fall fast asleep, Eyelashes will flutter so, I will wonder of the dream you will be having, and if Angels are playing inside them."

Rosa snuggled closer into her pillows, with a small yawn, and smiling, I continued. "I will soon watch a little face sleeping, Your small mouth is smiling so,

I hope that you will be as happy as me."

Rosa yawned again and closed her eyes, falling asleep. "I am now watching a little face sleeping, making sure of each breath you take,

to watch you breathe and keep you safe, is all that matters to me."

Reaching suddenly out, she grabbed my hand and smiling, I held it tightly. "I am now watching a little face sleeping, holding your small hand, tightly in mine, five little fingers on each hand, as one hangs onto mine." I smiled when I was positive she was asleep. And taking my hand out of her grip, I stood, leaned over, kissed her forehead, then left the room.

"Night daddy..." I heard her mutter and I froze.

"Night Rosa." Was all I could say before leaving the sleeping girl.

Sighing, I went to go check on Adam, who was playing with some toys.

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

 ***Samantha POV***

After everyone was asleep, and we'd finished our chores, Sebastian and I went to my room, to try and work this out.

"So... what I think is that we can somehow get my young masters half soul back by using your mistress." He said and I shook my head.

"Never, I will not risk Cissillia's life or the baby's life." I began and Sebastian sighed.

"Samantha, please, that baby has no chance in the first place. Do you really want Cissillia to go through what you went through?" He asked and I shook my head as that awful night came to mind.

"Then let us do this. Neither master nor mistress will be physically harmed so let us..." he trailed off in a sort of pleading way and after thinking about it, I finally nodded.

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

I'd gone to bed after lunch and woke in the middle of the night thinking I heard someone crying. Thinking that I myself was weeping, I felt my face and it was dry.

Then I looked at the window and thought: Why, yes, it's just the rain, the rain, always the rain, and turned over, sadder still, and fumbled about for my dripping sleep and tried to slip it back on... that was useless however... sitting up, I looked around, my mouth was very dry and my skin was so hot, I bet I could cook eggs on it and despite my weakness, I got to my feet and left my room, and wondered about, I finally made my way to Samantha's room and stopped outside the closed door, because I heard my name.

"Maybe we can use a ritual to get the other half of the soul back." I heard Sebastian offer.

"Maybe, but that would hurt her." Samantha said and I heard Sebastian sigh.

"She will not be physically harmed-" he began however Samantha cut him off.

"Her child will perish and she will grieve." Samantha said quietly and I could practically hear Sebastian roll his eyes.

"She will get over it quicker the sooner the ritual is done." He said and My heart began to race with anticipation. However after a moment or two of silence my heart sank as I heard Samantha finally agree.

Turning swiftly on my feet, I ran to my room, wrote them a note, then grabbing my warm rain clothes and putting them on, I ran from the manor as fast as I could, into the thick cold rainy night.

* * *

 **Ciel: Oh wow, that was good and... MY SISTER BETTER BE OKAY!**

 **Me: She maybe okay, maybe not so much... just keep reading and you'll find out.**

 **Ciel: THEN UPDATE SOON... Oh and can I have a lollipop?**

 **Me: *Pulls out watermelon flavor.* you like this kind.**

 **Ciel: *Nods and takes lollipop.* thanks.**

 **Me: No problem... *To readers* REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HELLO AND WELCOME!**

 **Ciel: Well, Brownies go to, Esmereilda! *Pulls out Brownie tray*:)**

 **Me: "Thanks for your support, NOW...**

 **Ciel: And now!**

 **Me: ENJOY**

* * *

 ** _Episode Ten_**

My head, throat and whole body hurt as I raced through the cold, pouring, heavy rain. I was crying. The only warmth was the hot tears running down my cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to simply drop dead. Only when the lightening struck did I begin to scream for death. I was now in a forest nearby the manor, and suddenly, I tripped and began to roll into a ditch, I hit branches and bushes and I screamed for help but I continued to roll, till suddenly I hit a rock and all went black.

* * *

 ***Adam POV***

I Sat straight up, cold sweat and tears pouring down my face and screamed. I felt myself being lifted and looking up, I saw Sebastian giving me a worried look. "It was jut a dream..." He soothed and I shook my head quickly.

"Cissy! She's hurt! You have to save her."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked as she walked in the room carrying Rosa who was crying as well. Rosa and I shared a look and I knew that we'd shared a dream. Only very rarely do Rosa and I share a dream and whenever we DO, its always cause we're seeing the future.

"I saw her!"

"She ran away!"

"She's scared, confused, she's hurt!" Me and Rosa cried and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh my father Lucifer, this is all my fault!" Samantha exclaimed and with worry filled eyes, she set Rosa on the bed and ran off.

At that moment, Ciel stormed in the room, a small piece of paper in hand. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" he screamed, his face red with fury and Sebastian looked up quickly.

"My Lor-" he was interrupted by a slap to his cheek.

"My only sister!- Its all your fault!- READ!" with that, the young earl shoved the piece of paper at Sebastian who read aloud.

 _Dear Everyone_

 _I am so sorry... However, I can no longer do this anymore... I have come to accept the feeling of not knowing where I am going. And I have trained myself to accept it. Because it is only when we are suspended in mid-air with no landing in sight, that we force our wings to unravel and alast begin our flight. And as we fly, we still may not know where we are going, But the miracle is in the unfolding of the wings. You may not know where you are going, but you know that so long as you spread your wings, the winds will carry you... I heard a certain conversation between two demons and I realize now that I can trust no one... so I mus leave... I love you all goodbye..._

 _~Cissillia Phantomhive_

"I order you to find her!" Ciel snapped and nodding, Sebastian set me down and ran off.

Ciel sat next to me and Rosa and we climbed in his lap.

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

I felt a cold cloth on my forehead and a warm dry blanket over me and opening my eyes, I looked up to see a young platinum blond haired blue eyed boy about my age. Who was currently looking at me curiously and when I opened my eyes he smiled, "Oh good, you're awake." He said in a mixture of an american and an English accent.

"Who are you?" I asked dizzily and he smiled.

"Oh me... my names Axel-Luke Landers the boy said and I smiled.

 **(Later)**

"So... You're an angel?" I asked quietly, my eyes sparkling. After I'd fully woken up, I'd introduced myself, we'd talked and I found out that Axel lives alone with his mother, in this cottage in the middle of the forest and that they'd found me bleeding, crying and with a concussion about three hours previous.

"Yes, my father was a fallen Angel who was murdered by a demon and mother does a lot of weeping and praying." Axel said quietly and I sighed.

"I hate demons..." I muttered.

"Oh so you've met a few?" He asked his voice low and I nodded.

"Two in particular, Sebastian Michaelis and Samantha Starling..."

"Sebastian?" The boy suddenly glared, "He's the retched one who murdered father... he'd kill me and mother two but he has no clue of our existence."

"Why, why did he kill your father?" I asked now very curious.

"Because, he's evil..." Axel suddenly leaned in close and whispered, his lips touching my ear. "Look... when mother was changing your clothes, I saw your contract mark, so I know you've trusted those evil impure beasts but I warn you, they do not nor can they ever care for anything but their food.

I nodded as the conversation I'd heard resurfaced and tears welled in my eyes. "They don't even care if they kill my baby, all they care about is getting mine and Ciel's half souls and eating them." I cried.

"Wait... do you mean Ciel...as in Ciel Phantomhive?" He asked and looking away, I slowly nodded.

"H-h-he's m-my brother..." I whispered and Axel sighed.

"Well, that makes sense considering you've associated yourself with Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

"CISSILLIA!" I yelled as I ran through England looking for her. I would've used the contract but Cissillia seemed to be blocking me, pushing me away and I knew she hated me. Why do I care so much? She's a human... Maybe it's because she reminds me of myself... No, impossible, its got to be her delicious soul... the soul, I will happily devour.

"Samantha." I felt someone tug on my arm and turning slightly, I saw Sebastian. "We'll find her." He began but I shook my head.

"Sebastian, you don't get it..." I told him and he looked at me confused. Suddenly realization hit him like a slap to the face.

"Oh Samantha... Noooo." His eyes were wide but I shook my head refusing to believe it.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

All I could do was stare at her... Demons who fall for their pray are considered weak and are killed as to not prevent others from claiming a good meal. I'd only ever seen this happen in a intimate love sort of way... Never in a maternal way... "Samantha... You do know that eventually you must eat her soul... that was the point of our little talk earlier... you agreed, we could get Ciel's half back through her and that way we won't have to fight."

She shook her head, still in denial, "I know... I know it must be done but..."

"I know Samantha, She reminds me of Emilyne as well, but that human... that girl who loved James, she is no longer you, and you are no longer her... you need to let go of the past or your love will eventually kill you." I tried to reason but shaking her head, she yanked her arm from my grip and ran off. It may have been silly of me to try and plan anything with her, she is so confused and may never come to a conclusion. I sighed, knowing that I may have to kill the only one I ever loved all because she can't make up her mind... damn females...

* * *

 **(Later That Night)**

 ***Samantha POV***

It was dark, cold, windy and raining again. There I was, cold, isolated and desperate for something I knew I couldn't have.

A solution. A remedy. Anything... I put my head in my hands and growled.

I hated it... this... Sitting here, being Alone and confused was the last place I wanted to be.

Somehow I knew I deserved this... "A star falls from the sky and into your hands. Then it seeps through your veins and swims inside your blood and becomes every part of you." I whispered... the words that comforted me when I was human... hoping they could comfort me now as a demon

"And then you have to put it back into the sky. And it's the most painful thing you'll ever have to do and that you've ever done. But what's yours is yours. Whether it's up in the sky or here in your hands. And one day, it'll fall from the sky and hit you in the head real hard and that time, you won't have to put it back in the sky again."

Suddenly it came to me... I had to face it... I love a human and no matter what, I would not be able to eat her soul or let her baby parish... and with that, I also knew that I will have to fight Sebastian to the death for that half a soul...

Little did I know however that Sebastian wouldn't be the only one I'd have to fight for that soul.

* * *

 **Me: I HOPE YOU LOVED IT... Oh and I just realized that in the last story I did nothing with Axels mother so I shall add her in somewhere! Anyway...**

 **Ciel: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back!:)**

 **Ciel: Thank you to Esmereilda for your reviews, your continued support means a lot to Muss Authoress...**

 **Me: *Pulls out brownie tray* ALL THE YUMMINESS!**

 **Ciel: So I heard that Sebastian's supposed to go all dark... Even more so in this chapter.**

 **Me: Just read and you'll see! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **_Episode Eleven_**

Dark red blood dripped from the large knife and Sebastian Michaelis smirked cockily to himself as he stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off the knife. If ever a soul could taste so delectable. After he licked the knife clean, he turned to a tall cloaked man... "Well, Jay, you gave me the Phantomhives and I shall give you what has been asked for in return." With a bow, Sebastian grabbed two small sacks and handed them to the man.

"Thank you Mr. Michaelis Half breed blood is rich because of its rarity... The council will let you off with a warning."

With a nod, the demon turned and ran off to go contract a new master for because of Jay, he'd gotten his masters half soul along with Cissillia's half. The butler chuckled as thick rain began to run full speed.

* * *

 ***Rosa POV***

I awoke from my horrid nightmare with a pounding heart and tears streaming down my face, convinced that I had only imagined Sebastian's cruel plot. A full moon was shining through the barely open curtains into my chamber, illuminating every thing around me in silvery light. That was when I noticed for the first time that it was storming outside. "It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream..." I kept repeating. Suddenly there was a small knock at my door and Adam walked in, Teddy in hand. "Adam..." I began but all he had to do was look into my eyes, nod and I just knew.

"We have to tell Ciel." We whispered in unison and with that I got up and together we quietly left my room, we walked through the halls of the manor when suddenly I got the feeling of being followed.

I shivered and looked at Adam who was glancing around nervously. We walked like this for a few minutes and just as we were feeling better and nearing Ciel's room, pain shot through my head and all went black.

* * *

 ***Cissy POV***

I sat in my room, lost in thought, I'd been attempting to read a book, it was getting late and I'd now been at Axels for a couple weeks. My stomach by now was bigger. During my time here Axel and I have gotten to know each other real well and I was keeping Samantha away via contract. Chances are that eventually I'll have to go back but no one said it had to be now... All in all, I loved it here, though the weirdest part is I haven't met Axels mother... Though she lives here.

Still lost in thought, I was just getting up to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed when suddenly there was a knock at my door. Smiling, I walked over and opened it to reveal Axel already in his white night robe.

"Oh, hello!" I greeted and he smiled.

"Just wanted to wish you a goodnight." He said,

"Thank you Axel." I looked up at him and our eyes met. Over these last couple of weeks for some reason, I'd grown to love getting lost in those eyes.

"Have you kissed many boys before?" he asked quietly.

His question brought my mind back into focus. I raised an eyebrow, a bit shocked by his question. "Boys? That's an assumption."

He laughed, the sound low, soft and a little husky, like beautiful music filling the room. "Girls, then?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Hell No!" I laughed

"Not many girls? Or not many boys?"

"Neither," I said, Letting him make of that what he would.

"How many?"

"Why—"

"I am taking away that word. You are no longer allowed to use it. How many?"

My cheeks flushed, but my voice was steady as I answered. "None."

At this, Axel leaned in impossibly close, the slender muscles in his forearm flexing as he bent his elbow to bring himself nearer to me, almost touching. I was blushing with the proximity of him and grew legitimately concerned that my heart might explode. Maybe Axel wasn't asking. Maybe I didn't mind. I closed my eyes and felt his soft warm lips graze my jaw, and the faintest whisper of his lips at my ear.

"There's a first time for everything."

"W-what do you mean?" I whispered and Axel smirked as he pulled slightly away.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked and I stared up into his beautiful eyes, then at his beautiful face and his beautiful mouth and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to taste it.

"I suppose I would kiss you back." I whispered and laughing, he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight." He laughed and with that he walked away.

I stared at the door he'd .just left through shocked and for the first time in my life I think I'm in love.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

 _ **(Flashback)**_

The small children giggled as they huddled in the tree as the sun set. Neither child wearing coats or shoes as both were orphans. "James?"

He looked at the five year old curiously. "Yeah Em? What's up?"

"You're a boy and I'm a girl right?"

"Course why?" He asked with a chuckle and she looked at him.

"Well, cause Jason, you know the ten year old... He said that boys and girls like to kiss... You know like grown ups do.

"Eeeeeeewwwwww..." The young boy squealed and his young friend looked down.

"He said that if we don't kiss then we're not truly friends." The small girl sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"Well... How bout this." He turned and looking at her, he moved some hair out of her face. "We can wait till we're big, we can wait till we're too big to catch the cooties, then we can kiss... We can even be each others first kiss." He suggested and Emilyne nodded.

"Wanna pinky promise to make sure we'll remember it forever?" She asked and nodding, James stuck out his pinky and Emilyne intertwined her pinky with his, "this pinky promise says that when we're big we will kiss so no matter what we will always be friends!" She declared and James cheered.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

I sat in the small clearing of a forest that had once held the small oak tree where a beautiful, innocent promise was made, now all that remained of the tree was a pile of ash and in my hand was a matchbox. If Sebastian wanted to forget it all than damn it so would I, I love Cissillia like a daughter and nothing will stop me from protecting her not even the only person I ever or will ever love.

* * *

 **Me: How was it!?**

 **Ciel: It was real good but I wonder what the readers think.**

 **Me & Ciel: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Well, Hello everyone and welcome back this chapter is Whole bunch of craziness!:)**

 **Ciel: Esmereilda, for your reviews here's your brownies. *Pulls out large tray...* Made them myself with Sebastian's help so I hope you like them!**

 **Me: Well, I hope you like this Chapter!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 ** _Episode Twelve_  
**

 ***Axel POV***

I waited till Cissillia was asleep before making my move... I would kill Sebastian Michaelis... Even if not by my own hand... After I took the kids... By using my powers to give them identical nightmares, then I hid them, then tomorrow, I will kiss Cissillia causing her to fall madly in love with me and the rest will soon be history... I laughed low to myself.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

I remember so clearly... What she'd done and that it was for me... I remember it like it was yesterday... When I first saw her after she'd become demon.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"You remind me of her." The young woman looked up at the tall raven haired man, her eyes hopeful, but her apparent dismay shone when the man smiled and asked her name for he did not recognize her.

"I'm what's left. Or... Perhaps I'm all there ever was." She whispered and the man raised an eyebrow.

"I feel as though I know you... An old friend perhaps?"

"One might say that..." She whispered, then... "It has been far too long..."

"What's you're name?" The man pressed and she sighed.

"I don't have one for I have no master... But I once had a name... It was a beautiful name..."

"What was you're name?" He asked again and she answered.

"My name... Was... Emilyne Rose-Mary Valyntine ."

"How... Who did this to you?" The man suddenly asked shocked.

"I did this... for you James... I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you... I don't know what I'd do without you so I had him turn me as well." The girl whispered.

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

I knew in that moment, I would never love anyone in my life the way I loved Emilyne Valyntine...

I Sat in my room half asleep, simply reminiscing, wondering how I could've been so cruel to someone that I once held so dear when suddenly I sensed... Ash! No... Younger, I sat up straight and looked swiftly around, wondering when suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking and two small thuds. My eyes widened as I quickly got to my feet and left my room.

I walked the halls but found nothing... I only sensed master... Then it dawned on me and in a flash, I ran to Rosa's room... It was empty, I ran to Adams room and had to close my eyes when I saw it empty. Finally, sighing, I went to masters room and on the way I kicked something, looking down, I saw... Adams teddy bear. Bending over, I picked up the bear and looked at it carefully, I'd given this to Adam a while back when he'd seen it in my room closet he claimed it would help him sleep... Despite having had that bear since my days as a human boy, I gave it to him. Ciel had given Rosa a brand new one but hers had been left in her room for she didn't carry it around like Adam carried his.

Sighing deeply, I walked to the masters bedroom and before I could knock, he opened the door. "I heard a noise." He said and sighing once more, I told him.

"Something's happened to the children..." I said and Ciel's head snapped up to look me straight in the eye.

"What do you mean?!" He practically yelled and I actually stepped back.

"I'm not sure my lord, but I believe it had to do with Ash." I told him and he sighed.

"We must find them..." He said and I nodded.

* * *

 ** _(Next Day)_**

 ***Cissy POV***

I smiled as I sat perched on my windowsill, gazing at the lurid sun soaking into the room, No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Axel out of my mind and our little talk last night didn't ease my mind at all. I heard my door open and turning swiftly, I saw Axel walk in calm as ever, a small smile on his face and a tray in his hands. "I brought you lunch my lady." He smiled and getting up, I walked over and sat on my bed and him next to me.

Smiling, he Set the tray between us and cleared his throat. "Cissillia... May I tell you something?"

Looking at him, I nodded with a smile. Standing up, he walked over to the window and looked out it. "Well... Um.. I just want you to know... Never mind, its stupid."

"It can't be THAT stupid." I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Well..." Turning, he took me by the hands and looked me in the eyes. "I want you to know that... That I have deep feelings for you..." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Can I..." He stopped and his jaw flexed. "Can I kiss you?"

I didn't answer, and he didn't wait for me to. His hands squeezed mine tight and leaning down, he pressed his mouth to mine, softly but firmly. Then he moved one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We kissed for what felt like an eternity before pulling apart. I looked up at him and he smiled softly down at me.

He'd moved toward me again. His other hand released mine and moved to my waist, and I noticed I wasn't the only one breathing heavily from that last kiss. He pulled me to him, bringing our bodies together. The world was all heat and electricity, thick with tension that was only one spark away from exploding around us. I was balancing on my tip toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and this time I was the one who drew him closer.

Our kissing continued like this till suddenly, I felt a REALLY tight squeeze in my abdomen, like a hand squeezing into a fist, staggering away from him, I grabbed my stomach with a gasp.

* * *

 **Me: Well... That was SUPER CRAZY I hope you loved it and don't forget to-**

 **Ciel: REVIEW!**

 **Me: P.S: You know how I said I was going to do stuff with Axels mother well, I'm excited to say that I'm writing OVA's for all our favorite characters and even backgrounds for some mysterious Characters so if you want I can either post them at the end of this fic or as their own separate! Pkease-**

 **Ciel: REVIEW AND LET US KNOW WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE YOUR OPINION MATTERS! *WHISPERING NOW* UM.. HOW DO YOU TURN OFF CAPS LOCK?**

 **Me: ~.* Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Okay, So in this Chapter, we have a new OC coming in, at first, you may be a little confused but don't worry, I am writing back grounds for all the more 'mysterious' characters and even for some of our favorites. *Cough* Sam *Caugh* Sebby. Anyway... Muahahahaha! This is soooo going to get very intense.  
**

 **Ciel: Even more so than it already Is?**

 **Me: Maybe, you'll just have to read and find out.**

 **Ciel: Okay...**

 **Both: ENJOY!**

 **Me: P.S: I do not own this new OC, she was created by a close friend of mine:)**

 **Ciel: Alright... Alright just come on, hurry along with the story.**

 **Me: Okay... Very well... ENJOY**

* * *

 _ **Episode Thirteen**_

 ***Samantha POV***

I had already found that it was not good to be alone, and so made companionship with what there was around me, sometimes with the universe and sometimes with the plants or even my shadow but my books were always my friends, let fail all else. I was sitting in an old, small, abandoned cabin when suddenly I felt that Cissillia was hurting, and I felt horrid... Oh, how I wanted so badly to go and help her but I couldn't- or... Or could I? Suddenly an idea came to me and taking a deep breath, I went and grabbed a Large knife... I hesitated, but for only a moment, then using all my strength, I brought the knife down on my wrist and sliced. My contract hand fell to the floor with a sickening thud and without another hesitation, I wrapped my stubbed wrist up and made a sling, then rushed to where I sensed Cissillia...

I ran and ran, 'till I reached a cottage. Without consent, I broke in and rushed down a couple halls, to a room. When I burst into the room, I saw Cissillia, laying on a bed, breathing heavily, her hand on her stomach, and standing over was a young man who greatly resembled a deceased fallen Angel... I raised an eyebrow at the boy but shaking my head, I ran over to Cissillia, who looked up at me angrily as if to say, 'How dare you disobey me!' but then seeing my hand her eyes widened.

"Sam, you..?"

I nodded, "I'm so sorry Cissy... I want to help you... I never meant for things to get this out of hand... But if you never want to see me again, I understand." I told her looking away... But to my great surprise, she smiled.

"We shall see..." She said but I could tell by her smile that I was forgiven.

* * *

 ***Third Person POV***

The undertaker looked at his daughter, "Ready to go?" He asked, he knew exactly what soul she was going to collect and hopefully she could... No, he KNEW she could. She sliverette nodded, her yellow fading to green eyes emotionless. "Yes father." The young Angel of Death turned. "I'll be back soon." A pair of pitch black wings extended from her skin and through the triangular cut out pattern of her black wind breaker. Pale skin shone under bright sunlight as she took off into the air, she wore a white tank top under her wind breaker, white pants and black thigh high boots to cover her lower half, and long knee length hair the color of pure silver to match her fathers, up in a high pony tail flew behind her as she headed to the given destination. When she got there, she saw a small cottage with the door wide open and the people she sensed inside were all in a state of panic and she could sense the soul that she was to collect. The Angel of death's heeled boots touched the ground in front of the cottage, as she folded her wings back into her skin to re-wrap around her spine for later use. The sliverette approached the cabin door cautiously.

Samantha looked up from Cissillia when she sensed a new person enter the house and sighing, she went to go meet whoever it was, while Axel had stayed with Cissillia. The boy seemed nice enough, he was polite, well mannered but she would not let him participate in the birthing of Cissy's child, for she still sensed something evil inside him. "Hello," Samantha looked at the girl.

The young woman nodded. "Hello, it seems I have businesses here." She began walking forward and at this, Samantha suddenly sensed... "Noooooo..." She whispered, "You're half Shinigami... Wh-Who's soul a-are you here for?"

"I apologize, but a child's." The young woman moved forward towards her. "I will have no choice but to ask you to move "

Samantha's eyes widened, "Please, nooo..." She looked at the woman and suddenly, she also sensed... Suddenly Sebastian ran up with Ciel and when he saw the female maid of His sister, the young Phantomhive jumped from his butlers arms and ran to her.

"Samantha! Where's-" then he saw the woman and his eyes widened... "How- W-where... How?"

The silverette's eyes widened as well when she turned to see the child she had practically helped raise. "Ciel." She whispered. Memories of running through the charred, smoke coated halls of the Phantomhive manner dancing quietly in her thoughts. "I never found your soul." Seraphina paused and looked at the 'butler'. She growled menacingly flashing demonic eyes. "And i think I know why."

* * *

 ***Ciel POV***

When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind. It is more important that innocence be protected than it is that guilt be punished, for guilt, hatred, crimes and other such evils are so frequent in this world that they cannot all be punished.

But if innocence itself is brought to the bar and condemned, perhaps to die, then the citizen will say, I whether I do good or whether I do evil is immaterial, for innocence itself is no protection,' and if such an idea as that were to take hold in the mind of the citizen that would be the end of security whatsoever.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Little three Year old Ciel Alexander Phantomhive smiled as he ran alongside his daddy, one hand clutching the bigger one of his father and his other clutching a lolly the size of the small boys head.

He'd finally gotten over this last sickness so to celebrate, Vincent was allowing the child to accompany him wherever he went for that day for the Lord had to go out of town the next day and would not be seeing his son for a few days.

"Daddy! Wookie! Wookie!" the small boy exclaimed as he pointed at Random things and Vincent nodded with a smile.

Finally, they entered the place where Vincent had business.

The young woman, only 15 at the time, carried a stack of papers for her father, the undertaker who had asked her to. "Father, the Lord Phantomhive is here, I can sense him." Her bright green faded to yellow eyes looked to the covered ones of her male parent.

Undertaker looked to her, and walked over, ruffling her groomed wavy sliver hair. "You are a natural love. Your mother would have been proud that you embraced the Shinigami inside your soul."

The young teen smiled and moved to make a pot of tea.

"Good day to you..." The lord Phantomhive greeted as he entered. Ciel being so small and curious, pulled from his fathers grip and ran toward the coffins. Touching them with his sticky-Lollypop covered fingers.

"Oooohhhhhh cool!" The small boy smiled.

Undertaker looked at the boy. "Curious aren't you." He chuckled as the young woman walked in the room with tea.

"Don't scare him father."

"Its Innewessing, it weally is!" He said looking up at the adults with Sparkling blue eyes. "What does in dese?" He asked the silver haired undertaker.

Vincent looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

She turned to the man. "Seraphina sir, at your service." She flashed a smile, offering a cup.

The teenager then turned her attention back to the child. "That's where the people go to rest after they die, so they can sleep in peace." She kneeled next to the child with a wet cloth as to clean his sticky fingers and wipe the place on the coffin that he'd touched.

Undertaker observed his daughter as she captivated everyone in the room once more. "What brings you to my shop Lord Phantomhive?"

Vincent smiled, "The usual..." The man smiled and they knew he needed information on the latest case.

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

In that shop on that day was where it began, After that, Seraphina came by to see me and eventually became like a second mother to me when my parents were busy, she was always there. To wipe away every tear, hug away any nightmares and cheer up any rainy days. I looked away quickly then, at that very moment, I heard Cissy scream and without another thought, I ran through the door and into her room, Samantha following behind me.

* * *

 ***Adam POV***

I sat on the ratty old mattress of the cold dark cellar where I'd woken up and tears were streaming down my cheeks. Rosa lay next to me, not awake yet though she half woke up earlier, thirsty and I gave her a drink of one of the waters that was left for us.

"I really want my mummy, I really dooooo..." I sobbed as I hugged my knees to my chest. I was so very sad, I'd really thought Sebastian was my friend but I guess I was wrong. He even gave me a teddy bear but now I don't even have it no more...

""I want mummy..." I whispered again... Then "Or Daddy... I'm scared and it's cold."

I sat crying for awhile, '#till I saw Rosa stir. Immediately, I tried to look brave, wiping away all my tears and taking a deep breath.

"Adam?" Rosa whispered and I looked at her. "Where are we?" She asked and I said, "I don't know... Sebastian got us, now he's gonna give us to vampires! Tears once again filled my eyes and Rosa looked down sadly, remembering her dream.

"Maybe Samantha or Cissy or Ciel will Save us?" She suggested and I nodded.

"Hopefully..." But in my heart, deep down, I was doubtful.

* * *

 **Me: Well... I liked it.**

 **Ciel: Me two, but I wonder what the readers think. Also, thank you for reviews! CHOCOLATE BROWNIES!**

 **Me: I will be tryingvto finish thus rewrite orcrather edited version quickly so I can post the fix I an working on for Sebby and Sam! Or rather as you will know them as ajames and Emilyne! Are you excited? I AM!**

 **Questions..? Comments..?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome back! Warning, may be expecting some major OOCness here! Okay...**

 **Ciel: I like it! 0,0... Cookies for all the reviewers!**

 **Me: Anyway! Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Episode Fourteen_**

 ***Axel POV***

When Samantha had left the room, I turned away from the bed, looked out the window and couldn't help but smirk to myself... I knew that it was A Shinigami outside, here to take Cissillia's baby's soul... This pleased me greatly, for when the baby is gone, Cissillia will be so distraught, she'll want to stay with me... And then, I will have full control... Also, Adam and Rosa are hidden well enough to where I also control them. Suddenly, I was thrown out of my thoughts by Cissillia's scream and a child running in followed by Samantha...

My eyes widened when I saw the boy, Earl Ciel Phantomhive... Or otherwise known as... The boy who ordered my fathers death.

* * *

 ***Third Person POV***

Sebastian sighed and looking briefly at the silverette, he turned to run inside to check on his young masters sister.

Seraphina glared at the demon.

"You should stay away, I don't want to inform you of what will happen if I get angry. This mission was given solely to me for a reason." She stepped forward in front of Sebastian.

"I understand however, if this child dies it will hurt the young master and his sister in a way that I don't think they'll be able to handle and if it means I parish, I will fight for that child, for it is a Phantomhive and I am a Phantomhive butler." The demon told her calmly.

"Or do you just want Cissillia's half soul? Dumbass, did you think I was uninformed about this? Lay a hand on Ciel and you will regret walking this earth."

"The young master chose his fate when we contracted... I even warned him that once making contract there would be no going back... However it doesn not matter anyway, the young master's half soul is forever out of my reach, for he is now a demon and as for Lady Phantomhive, she has already contracted to the demon that just ran in." Sebastian told her.

Seraphina gave no emotion. "Look at my face." She pointed to her blank expression.

"Do you see all the shits I give?" Seraphina pushed him away and continued to to walk into the house and into the room.

Sebastian followed her and inside the room besides Cissillia was Samantha, who was acting as doctor and Ciel who was standing at the head of the bed being encouraging, Axel had apparently been sent out and had gone to who knows where... Samantha turned when she saw Seraphina and her face fell... For she knew just as well as everyone else did...

"Please..." She began feebly but quieted for although she was a demon, Samantha was smart enough to know consequences for a Shinigami when said reaper disobeys rules.

"Mama... Please don't do this." Ciel begged his Godmum.

"C-Ciel, What is going on? Who's she?" Cissillia asked breathlessly, then came another scream.

"My name is Seraphina, I've known Ciel forever." The half Shinigami looked to Samantha.

"I have a job to do, I'm sorry, but I don't really have a choice." She summoned her scythe, the crooked metal appearing if sewn up by the metal rings crossing through the dark gray staff. The blade on the weapon was sharp and matched the one on her father's. "Though I feel some remorse, it isn't much."

Samantha nodded and closed her eyes briefly, then opening them she began to explain to Cissillia what was going on and the young girl began to sob. "No! Nonononono! Nononono!" She screamed and Samantha felt horrid then suddenly taking a chance he never thought he'd take, Ciel looked to Sebastian, snatched his eye patch off, threw it to the ground and screamed as loud as he could. "Sebastian! I order you to turn them both into demons!"

Everyone's eyes widened and suddenly Samantha sensed something that made her teeth clench... "Adam! Rosa!" She muttered furiously as Sebastian ran at Cissillia, not being able to disobey the order.

Seraphina shook her head. "That won't help you, its my life or that child's. Think about that Ciel."

"It's not fair!" The young Earl screamed and fell to his knees. Sensing his masters hesitation, Sebastian stopped in his tracks and Ciel said, "I-I don't know..." He whispered... "You're like a mother to me, but Seraphina... That's my niece or Nephew... I may not know them like I know you, but... But... FATHER! MOTHER! WHAT DO I DO?!" Ciel screamed now simply wanting an answer.

"I have no answer, just needed to stall that for a moment." Her eyes went demonic for a moment as her form blurred and Sebastian was removed from the room then walked back in. "Stupid demon." She muttered

"Seraphina, please don't..." Ciel said his throat now hurting.

Samantha narrowed her eyes at what the half Shinigami did but said nothing, still keeping her eyes on Cissillia.

Sebastian growled at Seraphina but suddenly sensing two people who meant a lot to his young master, he headed toward the cellar.

Seraphina shrugged. "Its my job Ciel, I don't have much of a choice." She walked over to Ciel and brushed her fingers through his dark hair...

Ciel nodded and tears streamed from his blue eyes... That was his sister... The blue haired boy continued to cry as suddenly a cry filled the air.

Seraphina looked up. "Well, its a good thing Vivian isn't here, I don't think she needs to know were babies come from."

Everyone but Samantha gave Seraphina a strange, confused look, for the female demon was occupied with cutting the umbilical cord... Suddenly the baby began to choke from fluids in its throat and frantic, Samantha began to do what she could. At that moment, Seraphina stood, Scythe in hand and was just making her way to the child when suddenly the doors burst open.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

I raced to the cellar, but when I arrived, it was empty... But, Adam and Rosa... Their scent was strong here... Stronger then ever... Sebastian sighed then growled in pure hatred when he also no longer sensed Axel in the home.

"Like father like son I suppose." Sebastian said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Me: Well... I liked it.**

 **Ciel: Me two, but I wonder what the readers think.**

 **Me: Questions..? Comments..?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here's our second to last chapter! I really hope you liked it and if anyone has any ideas for any OVA chapters, I'd love to hear them!:)**

 **Ciel: Wow! Can't believe its already almost over... Extra brownies to our Reviewer!**

 **NOW!:D ENJOY!XD**

* * *

 _ **Episode Fifteen**_

 ***Third Person POV***

Every head in the room turned and Seraphina raised an eyebrow. "Father?" She began and the Undertaker held up a hand.

"I just got word... William said to leave the soul, let the baby live... Grell messed up on his last soul collection and collected an extra soul and since the baby was the next on the ledger in this area... He may live..." The Undertaker explained and everyone's eyes widened, just as Samantha finally got the baby to cough up the fluids and it's cries filled the room once more.

"Seriously?" Seraphina face-palmed... "Maybe, just for once that idiot of a Shinigami did a good service by screwing up." She said looking at Ciel who by now had moved over to Samantha who was cleaning the baby and wrapping it in a blanket.

"I- It's a b- boy?" Cissillia whispered exhausted and nodding, Samantha brought the baby and laid him on his mothers chest.

Seraphina looked from everyone to her father then said to Ciel, "I'll come visit you another time but I must go for now." She said and Ciel nodded.

Sebastian raced back to the room and seeing everyone calm, he looked around and saw that Seraphina had gone... The butler raised an eyebrow but looking at his young lord, he said... "The boy... The one who lives here... He has them, Rosa and Adam... I believe he's the spawn of the angel Ash Landers." He said.

"What?!" Ciel snapped immediately, a glare crossing his features and looking at the demon he ordered. "Take me, so we can go track him down!" Nodding Sebastian rushed over, grabbed his young lord. "Samantha, take Cissillia to the manor and..." He hesitated but only a moment before adding, "Turn her and her child into demons... We don't want anything like what almost happened here today to happen again." He said and Nodding, the female demon lifted Cissillia and her baby and with that, Sebastian ran off, the young lord in his arms.

Meanwhile Samantha took Cissillia and her baby to Phantomhive manor where she cleaned both of them more thoroughly then laying them both down, she asked the tired Phantomhive... "Do you have a name picked?"

The girl looked up at her former maid, then smiling, she nodded and said. "Vincent... Vincent Allen Alexander Phantomhive..." She said and Samantha smiled...

"Now Cissy, time to rest." She said and nodding the Phantomhive closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep, the baby still firmly in her arms... Sighing to herself, Samantha looked at her watch and nodded... She had to turn them both into demons... and soon.

* * *

 ***Sebastian POV***

I Followed the children's scents but everywhere I seemed to search, that damn angel seemed to always be one step ahead of me... Finally, the young lord and I arrived at a small cave. "Sebastian? Let me down." The young Phantomhive ordered and I looked at him a bit shocked but knowing how he is, I nodded and did as ordered... At that precise moment, Axel stepped out of the cave...

"Its about time you found me... I was getting awfully bored in there what with the children being asleep and all." He smirked and Ciel lunged at him.

"My lord!" I said grabbing him round the middle and he fought me.

"LET ME GO SEBASTIAN! I'M GONNA KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

The angel just laughed and said sarcastically, "Ohhh, I'm soooo scared..." Then, "Let's make a trade." At those words the earl stopped.

"I'm listening..." He panted and I bit my lip, already guessing the angels next move.

"Both children for Ciel Phantomhive..." He said and instantly the young master nodded.

"Deal..." I was about to object but the look Ciel gave said two things... 'Shut up.' And 'I have a plan.' So sighing, I nodded as Axel walked back into the cave and walking out, he held two large sacks that could only contain...

"Sebastian... Take them home and leave me here, that's an order!" The young Phantomhive said and nodding, I picked up the sacks and after giving the young lord an I'll-be-back look, I said.

"Yes... My lord." and with that, I ran off... Leaving him all alone with Ash Landers only son.

I ran the two all the way back to the manor and when I got there, I saw Samantha sitting just outside the manor, her eyes were closed peacefully and she opened them when I stepped to go inside, a look of confusion on her face. "Where's-? Oh no-! He didn't..." She said and I nodded.

"Look, Samantha, Axel put the kids in these... Please take them out and clean them up... If they wake, comfort them and... And give Adam this..." Reaching into my coat, I pulled out the stuffed teddy I'd given to Adam... He really loves this thing." I said and nodding she asked.

"You're going to retrieve your young lord I assume?" She said and I shook my head...

"I'm going to watch over him... However cruel and cold he is... The young lord has grown an attachment to those children... One I'd never thought I'd see from him but he has... Whether its just their half human souls he smells or not, he cares for them and so... I have a strong feeling that he'll be fighting Axel himself... To the death, whether it be his or Axels..." I explained and Samantha nodded.

"Did you turn Cissillia and the baby?" Sebastian suddenly asked not sensing the delectable soul that was so like his masters.

"I did..." Samantha confirmed and I sighed...

"It was for the best I suppose..." I sighed and the female demon nodded. "We'll talk later, I must leave now..." I began and she nodded.

"Good luck... Remember, Angels are tricky bastards... So, be careful... James..." She whispered and my eye twitched slightly but only for a moment and finally smiling all the same I stepped toward her and leaning over, I kissed her on her soft lips.

She kissed me back and my smile widened as I could feel firecrackers bursting inside me but sadly, I had to end it and so, I stepped back

"Don't worry... The earl nor am I finished... Not yet." I told her and with that, I was gone...

* * *

 **A/N: Questions..? Comments..? Ideas..? REVIEW!:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A\N: Alright everyone! Here it is, the last chapter! I even made it a bit long for you guys! I hope you like it!**

 **Ciel: COOKIES FOR ALL! *Throws cookies everywhere!***

 **Me: You're cleaning those later...**

 **Ciel: Don't need to... PLUTO...**

 **Sebastian: I hate that Dog... Anyway I suppose... Here's the last chapter...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Episode Sixteen_ **

***Ciel POV***

 _~I am not so noble that I would stake my life for someone else. Nor am I so forgiving that I would sit by and allow someone to trample me. I am selfish...~_

*Why am I here, why do I care... How could I let myself care for them? They're just a couple of kids?* these thoughts raced through my mind... But only for a millisecond for I knew the answer to all of these questions. *You're here because you care! You care because you don't want them to suffer as you have Ciel! They're just kids, only five and seven and as time has passed, from the moment you met Cissillia, you've let your guard down, allowing yourself to care... This feeling, of anger, this rage toward Axel Landers, its not the same as before... Like the anger you'd felt toward his father, this fury, runs on passion, passion for the ones you've learned to love... Cissy, Adam, Rosa the baby that was born not even twenty four hours ago... Even Samantha... A demon just like Sebastian has forced you to look at certain things and think that maybe if you look just a little longer, you'll see something truly worth seeing... She reminds you of... Of your mother... As for Sebastian, you have to admit... You've always thought of him as an annoying father figure who gives advice but knows that ninety percent of the time it simply goes in one ear and out the other...*

"Excellent! Now that I have you..." Axel began and suddenly I felt as though invisible ropes were wrapping themselves around me, squeezing me to where I couldn't breath... This breathless situation caused my asthma to kick in and I started to splutter and cough.

*You're a demon Ciel! Get over it! You don't need to breath.* I thought and tried to calm! But couldn't... I continued to cough and splutter and Axel laughed.

"You're pathetic... Well... Let's see how you feel about being bound in you're own web and forced to suffer!" He smirked and I shook my head and suddenly my head felt as though it were being split open and all went black.

~Flashback~

I suddenly found myself in the manor but It was different and I knew how... I was running through the smoke filled halls, calling for my mama and papa but I knew deep down that they were gone, dead, that I would never see them again... I ran into the master bedroom, expecting to see my parents, but it wasn't them I saw, it was... "No!" I screamed, for I was seeing Adam and Rosa, burning and screaming for help... But they're not the ones who died this day... Unless... "No!" I screamed again and grabbed my head.

Suddenly the scene changed and I found myself in that filthy cage... my skin hurt and my eyes were streaming with tears... This feeling was not foreign... "I wanna go home..." I whispered to myself in that ten year olds voice that was mine, yet... It wasn't mine... Suddenly, a man approached the cage and I backed up, to the very back of it, begging, "No! Please not again Mr. It hurts so much, please." I pleaded but ignoring me, he opened the cage and grabbed my leg. I'd learned by now that fighting was futile so whimpering and crying, I let him drag me from the cage...

The scene changed once more and I was in a gray room... Suddenly I heard screaming, a thud and turning swiftly, I looked in horror as Cissy was... I had to close my eyes. "I can't do this..." I said as tears filled my eyes and suddenly I opened my eyes again and looked at the boy on top of Cissy and such rage filled me, so much hatred, I wanted to kill him... But I knew that this was nearly a memory and there for I could do nothing about anything... But then... I thought of the baby... Cissy's son and a warm feeling spread through me, and I knew I can outwit Axel... I can rearrange his pawns and steal the win.

I Opened my eyes wide and watched the scene in front of me, knowing that something came of this... Good things emerged... "Samantha... The baby..." I smiled as I thought of them and the memory began to dim and I could feel myself waking...

I heard Axel curse loudly and suddenly I felt that I truly don't need to breath and seeing him focused on trying to force me back into my horrific memories, I used all the power I could muster and I broke free of my binds.

Suddenly, I was on him, punching him, with no elegancy. Grabbing my throat, he rolled and was now on me. I growled and tried to push him off but he was broader then me.

I suddenly sensed Sebastian and was about to call him but then I mentally slapped myself and snapped. *YOU CAN DO THIS!*

"Young Lord! Catch!" I turned my head slightly and saw a knife was thrown my way. Reaching out, I grabbed it and tried to stab at Axel. He grabbed the blade and screamed in pain. That's when I looked at the hilt and noticed the carving of three six's and a snake." Smirking, I yanked the knife back and jerked it back at him. It hit his arm and he screamed again.

Breathing heavily, he rolled off me and pulling out a small pistol, he shot it at me and it hit me... Directly in my stomach. I screamed and fell to the ground... I heard a sizzling sound and automatically I knew the bullet was one of which was laced holy water.

"Young Lord!" I heard Sebastian call and I yelled back. Though I was in pain.

"NO SEBASTIAN STAY BACK!" Although my head was spinning and I could feel myself slipping away, I focused as much as I could on Axel smirking face and knowing I only had one chance to get this right, I threw the knife and before I could see what happened, everything went black.

I awoke what felt like seconds later to Sebastian wrapping my stomach in a thick black wrap. "Wha- What happened?" I asked and he smiled.

"You pierced young Axels heart my lord... He is with his father now." The demon said and I smiled up at him.

"The kids... Where's Adam and Rosa?"

"Asleep my lord, when they awoke earlier, they seemed to be under the strange impression that I was trying to kill them." He chuckled and I glared. "What do you mean?" I began when suddenly the door opened and Rosa walked in.

"Is Ciel-" she began quietly then seeing my eyes open, she ran over and took me by the hand. "Are you alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"The better question is are YOU alright...? Did he hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We thought it was Sebastian that took us but it wasn't... Sebastian told us it was the son of a fallen angel who wanted to hurt you." She said and I nodded.

"Don't worry, You'll always be safe here..." I began, then squeezing her hand gently I continued "I want you to know that no one that is currently in thus home will ever hurt you, ever." I told her and nodding she hugged me. Since Sebastian had just finished wrapping my now cleaned wound, it stung for her to hug me but trying to keep a smile, I hissed but hugged her back as suddenly the door opened again and Adam, Samantha and Cissy (Who was in a wheelchair and holding her baby.) Samantha was pushing Cissy in her chair and the baby was sleeping soundly.

"What's his name?" I automatically asked and she smiled.

"Vincent Allen Alexander Phantomhive." She said and I smiled.

* * *

 ***Samantha POV***

As Ciel and Cissy stated and talked with the littles, Sebastian and I left the room and looking at one another we sighed... "Looks like we're both stuck here." Hr began but shaking my head, I held up my contractless hand.

"I cut mine off..." I whispered and he looked at me sadly... "I must go and contract another or I'll starve." I told him.

"Oh but I just got you back." He said as he wrapped his arms round my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"I- I know... But I'll see you again... Maybe not to soon, but soon enough... But... But, I must go." I said and he sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?" I suddenly turned and Ciel was standing in the doorway, His hand was on his side and he looked up at me sadly.

I nodded and smiling, I walked away from Sebastian who gave a sigh and picked Ciel up bridal style and took him back to his bed... "Does Cissy know?" The young Phantomhive asked and I nodded as Cissillia herself said.

"Yes, she told me before she turned me, she even offered to recontract me so she could stay but... I don't want her to be trapped... I want her to be free." Cissy said and I smiled.

"So... When do you leave Ciel asked and I sighed.

"Tonight..."

* * *

 **A\N: Thanks everyone for reading, Reviewing, Favoring and following my story, I really hoped you liked it and remember that I'm always open to ideas!**

 **Have a Great Summer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sebastian: Thank you one and all for your continued support, There will be a sequal so please be looking for that but first we have for you here an epilogue.**

* * *

 _~"I will always love James." He remembered her saying and at this memory, he saw a star twinkle distinctly in the distance and at this, he knew that she was closer than he thought.~_

As the years began to pass them by, Sebastian felt that the day Of Samantha's return was coming closer. As summers turned to winters and then back to summers, the children grew and as they did, Sebastian began to train the two eldest. Rosa, he learned was a crital thinker, a strategist as well, she had excellent stealth and agility. While Adam was great at hand to hand and other forms physical defense.

Then there was little Vincent Phantomhive, he would grow the quickest for he was not half human and demon babies always grew rapidly until their thirteenth birthday. He would also be the strongest and Sebastian knew this from the time the boy could sit up. He was smart as well and by the time he was three, Sebastian knew he would need to begin his training.

 _In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, when the sparrows stop their singing and the sky is clear and red. When the summer's ceased its gleaming, when the corn is past its prime, when adventure's lost its meaning, I'll be homeward bound in time._

 _Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow._

Samantha walked quickly through the thick brush of the dark forest, deep in thought. She would hurry this along as quickly as possible, she would contract a couple of easy contracts, fulfill their deepest desires, then return to Sebastian.

She couldn't wait for that day to come.

 _If you find it's me you're missing, if you're hoping I'll return. To your thoughts I'll soon be listening, in the road I'll stop and turn. Then the wind will set me racing as my journey nears its end. And the path I'll be retracing when I'm homeward bound again._

 _Bind me not to the pasture; chain me not to the plow. Set me free to find my calling and I'll return to you somehow._

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"James, you really didn't have to." The young fourteen year old smiled broadly as she stared as the sparkling object in her hand, it's chain sparkling as it swayed gently in the breeze. "Bet it cost a gazillion pounds." She said and he shrugged, his face lit up excitedly at her happiness.

"It wasn't that expensive... only cost one thing." He said and that's when the girl noticed, and her eyes widened.

"Your fathers watch..? Oh James, you didn't have to- That was all you have left-" he cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I Don't need that old thing." He laughed with a smile and shook his head. "It was worth it to see that smile." He added and she grinned.

"I'll keep it forever." She said and he smiled, knowing she meant it.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

Samantha continued to smile as she reached her hand in her shirt and pulled out the necklace that she'd krot for more than a thousand years now, it's diamonds still sparkling like new.

She would return to him.

 _In the quiet misty morning when the moon has gone to bed, When the sparrows stop their singing, I'll be homeward bound again._

* * *

 **Samantha: Thank you to all who left a favorite, a Follow and reviewed on the previous story...**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Chaos Michaelis**

 **Esmereilda**

 **(Guest) Heidbhsksndhxoan**

 **Aqua Lilly**

 **(Guest) Guest**

 **Lady Lachrymose**

 **chrischey66614**

 **KassieJean**

 **Water Lilliy**

 **For Your Reviews.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Aqua Lilly**

 **Bruja nocturna**

 **ChibiLover42**

 **GeekyAnimeLove666**

 **Happyritas**

 **KaylaBear564**

 **Khuntoria**

 **LadyByunnie**

 **Moonlite 880**

 **NatashaMulliganBVB**

 **R.I.P ALAN RICKMAN**

 **Rosa Michaelis**

 **kohakuhime94**

 **moyansu**

 **panda182**

 **sara69**

 **For your favorites**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Bruja nocturna**

 **Esmereilda**

 **Happyritas**

 **KaylaBear564**

 **LadyByunnie**

 **Louise-TakishimaKuranYagami**

 **MissSpongly**

 **NatashaMulliganBVB**

 **Rosa Michaelis**

 **TardisDT**

 **Thefandomfamily**

 **ashthetyto**

 **ayukii**

 **keller75863548274483**

 **kohakuhime94**

 **lidiaaa**

 **moyansu**

 **nerdyandbrave77**

 **For your follows, they we're not unnoticed and are greatly appreciated. Thank to all and we will see you next adventure.**


End file.
